All Hallow's Evening
by Irrel
Summary: NOT MORE UPDATES COMING FOR THIS ONE... AU IK
1. Prologue: Spook me

I know, I know, I didn't really think hard about the title, but I think it goes straight to the point P … no, wait, no it doesn't!

I had been wanting to write an Inuyasha fic for a looong time now (ok, 2 days….) but everything I came up with was way too serious (doesn't mean I'm not going to write them some day… I had some good ideas… like that one about Kagome carrying Naraku's child… I know, I know, too weird, that's why I didn't write it!) but then I remembered a pamphlet I got the other day about Halloween being satanic and yadda yadda yadda… it gave me some interesting ideas ) so here it goes… enjoy and review…

BTW, I'm going to write short chapters but I'm going to update quick! Promise!

All hollow's evening

Prologue: Spook me

It was that time of the year again. There was no movement in all the villages in the kingdom, everything was silent. But of course, Kagome's village had to begin cautionary measures late. AGAIN.

"Pass me that board!" that was all Kagome had been hearing since that morning. Her mother was quickly hammering nails to the planks protecting the windows and doors of their little house. Her grandpa was gluing little pieces of paper in the already sealed windows to protect them even more. He said they were 'spells'…, but Hell would freeze over before those damned papers worked. It was no use telling that to him though. He was on a mission.

Souta, Kagome's little brother, was locking away the animals. It was just as pointless as Grandpa's spells, though. They didn't even look twice at the cows, horses, or sheep, all they wanted was flesh. Human flesh. Of course there were the rare ones that were actually after human brains, fingers, or even mucous, but it was usually flesh.

Kagome was trembling from hair to toe as she carried boards from a pile at the side of her house to her mother. It was the same thing every year. She could even remember when she was 2 years old, a little girl and still frightened. She could remember the sound of hammering all over the village and the uncomfortable ambient. It hadn't changed at all. It was that time of the year again and they kept coming, sometimes to this village, sometimes to another. They would attack hundreds in one night. You'd think they'd just stop coming, get bored or something (considering this had gone on for many centuries now), or they'd take pity on the villagers and kill them all at once. But no, they only took children. Children AND virgins.

She had been quite happy to turn 17, thinking she'd be safe at last, only to realize that even though she wasn't a child anymore, she was still a virgin. She was still excellent prey. Just for that she'd have liked to have slept with any guy from the village. But, no, she was saving herself for marriage. Damn her conscience some times. She had to be a freaking puritan. What if she was killed tonight and she never got to experience her first kiss? Damn her conscience indeed.

It was getting dark and it only made her shake harder. "Everyone inside!" shouted the chief of the village. No one protested. Everyone was gone in a second, an like usual, Kagome's family was the last one to get inside. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her brother jumping excitingly.

"Do you think they'll come to the village tonight?" he asked his eyes wide with excitement.

"Let's hope not" her mother said. "They haven't come here in 8 years now, I don't expect them to come here again. I think they find the north villages much more exciting." Souta's eyes actually saddened and Kagome felt her stomach flip. That brother of hers! Just because he had only been a baby the last time those bastards came it didn't mean he could HOPE to see them just once. They were monsters. They were green with yellow spots, horns, fangs and spiky tails… Well, that was what everyone said anyway. She hadn't seen one ever and she didn't know someone who had.

The minute her mother opened the door to go inside, Buyo the cat ran to Kagome and rubbed against her legs happily. _Well_, she smiled, _at least someone was oblivious to what was coming._

"Kagome, would you get the hammer from over the kitchen window?" her mother asked while entering the house.

"Sure" she replied and ran to the back of the house. She carried the hammer inside but not before noting how dark it was now. _It just keeps getting better and better_ she thought _it's only 6 and it's dark already!_ She knew they were close to winter, but this was weird…

Once she was inside her mother hammered the door closed with some nails. Useless, really, if **they** wanted to come in they'd come in, and everybody knew that. It just made them feel a little better to know they had done something to try to stop them.

The house was so dark Kagome couldn't see her own nose, not until her mother turned on the fireplace, anyway. They sat silently at the dining table in the kitchen, like every year, her mother pealing some apples to give to Souta while they waited patiently for dawn.

The 8 previous years had gone by too quickly for Kagome, heck, the 17 previous years had gone by way too quickly. But this night, this night alone every year, felt WAY too long. Unfortunately this was going to be the longer than ever before.

It was only 10 when suddenly a weird noise could be heard. Kagome's mom buried her nails in the table, her grandpa opened his eyes (he had been chanting) and Kagome's mouth opened in a silent scream. They knew those noises a little too well. It was the growling of an army, a demon army. And they were coming fast.

Before she could even begin to shake again her mother hugged her and Souta, making them be still. Souta was not so excited anymore, just hearing the growling had made him start weeping, and he was even more frightened when a loud scream from the house nearby ringed through the village. Kagome would have made fun of him if she wasn't so scared herself.

They could hear steps on the roof now, in the street, they could hear wood breaking, people screaming, more growling and evil laughter. They had come back, finally, after 8 year of peace and quiet, and by the sound of things they were bringing anything but peace and quiet with them. They were doomed and all they could do was wait and pray.

"Man, I hate Halloween." Kagome said to herself.

----------

I knooow, too short and Inuyasha is not even in it, sorry! I was planning to post this and the first chapter but my back is killing me! (I really don't know why, sniff). I just hope you are happy because I wrote all this (plus chapter 1, which I have to rewrite) instead of doing my homework! Lol.

Oh, yeah, I almost forger Happy Halloween everybody ;)

**Chapter 1: Fear me**, will be up soon, hopefully tomorrow.


	2. Fear me

All Hollow's Evening

Chapter 1: Fear me

It was not the running on the roof or even the screaming of her neighbors that made Kagome's hair stand in horror, it was her cat's bawling, as silly as that sounds.

"Oh no, Buyo!" she screamed, leaving her mother's embrace.

"Kagome, get back here!" her mom hissed, taking her arm "and be quiet!" Souta was whimpering on her shoulder.

"But mom, I forgot about Buyo. I left him outside!" Kagome whined, horrified.

"It's ok! They are not going to do anything to him." As if on cue, the cat's bawling could be heard even louder now, over all the chaos outside.

"Mom… I think he is in pain." She whispered, leaving her mother again to press her ear to the door to listen.

"Of course not! They never do anything to the animals." The cat started to howl louder.

"Mom! What if they are sucking his blood or something!" she screamed, tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't be silly! They are not vampires!" Her mother's voice was strained, like it happened every time she was unsure of herself.

"What ARE they, then, mom?" Kagome asked feeling annoyed. Her mother completely ignored her question. She didn't know the answer, nobody did. They were demons. They kidnapped people and some of them turned up dead, some of them didn't turn up at all. That was all anyone knew.

The cat's bawling started again and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going outside!" she said. It was a shame her voice sounded whinier than she would have liked.

"Kagome, no!" her grandpa jumped in. "They'll kill you!"

"Kagome, you are out of your mind" Her mother whined. "It's only a cat…" the bawling only turned louder after her mother said that. "Oh, that bloody cat has something against me."

"Mom, Buyo is not just a cat and you know it," Kagome pressed her ear to the door again. "I left him outside; I am responsible for him…" There was silence for a minute, the chaos was not so loud. They seemed to be retreating; Buyo's crying was not over, though.

Kagome picked up the hammer and started taking out the nails from the door.

"What are you doing, Kagome!" her mother shrieked.

"I think they are gone…" she whispered. It was true; it was awfully quiet all of the sudden.

"They are tricky creatures, Kagome" her grandpa said "We cannot trust our senses with them." He might have told the wall for all the good it did, Kagome had already opened the door.

"Kagome!" her mother screamed, but it was too late, she was gone. "What is she, CRAZY?" she said passing her weeping son to her father and going to stand at the door. She saw Kagome quietly approach the place where Buyo's crying was loudest. Her daughter had been right; they seemed to be gone because everything was quiet. Kagome reached a pile of wood and lifted some boards; there was the stupid cat, as good as new and moving its tails lovingly.

"Stupid cat," Kagome whispered "I thought you were being tortured! I should have known better, they'll never bother with a silly cat like you." She picked him up and held him in her arms. She turned around, seeing her mother's concerned face at the door. She waved. "He is al---"she never got to finish that sentence.

-----------------------------------------------

This was pointless, he thought while watching all his fellow Inu Youkai destroy the little village and kidnap one or more kids.

He was obligated to come and do this every year, and he couldn't hate it more. Of course, it was not because he was all noble and didn't like killing humans. No, it was because humans were so weak that they were no fun at all to kill. And the women were not that impressive either, all they knew how to do was cry and scream. Rape was so over-rated.

And the worst of it was; that due to him being a Hanyou (part human, part demon), he didn't enjoy the taste of little children like his youkai friends seemed to do. To him they tasted like… badly cooked chicken, no good at all.

He snorted; just another boring Halloween… when were they going to do something fun on Halloween for once? It was the only day of the year they could go to the human world, they should do something fun like… vandalizing a village or eating their food, but eating raw humans? Boring.

They were nearly done with this village, he could see, and he prayed it was the last village of the night. His brother was the first to go. He didn't have a kid with him, but that was expected. After that incident with that little girl named Rin he hated eating kids more than Inuyasha did. The odd thing was that he didn't carry a woman with him either. He was usually the first to leave with a beautiful (and screaming) woman on his shoulder, maybe this year he didn't find someone suitable enough. Inuyasha snorted, that was so like Seshomaru, nothing was good enough for him (Well, nothing was good enough for Inuyasha either, it might run in the family).

It was 4 in the morning and everything was slowly calming down. Inuyasha stepped down from the tree he had been leaning on and went to see the damage they had caused. Broken windows here, a lot of wood taken from the doors, the usual corpse, nothing strange.

Suddenly he smelled, rather than heard, something. A girl… a virgin, he was sure. But what caught his attention was the power he felt, it sent chills down his spine. A Miko. And Seshomaru hadn't found her first.

"This keeps getting better and better." he smirked and walked toward the smell. He jumped on a roof to take a closer look. She was brave, if not a little stupid. Didn't she know the danger she was in? Going outside on this night, their night? She bent down to pick something up. Damn, did her skirt have to be so short! She was holding a cat and talking under her breath, she turned and he was able to see her face more clearly. She was beautiful.

He didn't think twice before jumping to the ground and taking her, leaving the burning village behind. He could hear a scream coming from the house, probably her mother.

He smirked, Seshomaru was going to be so jealous, he had found himself a Miko, a beautiful Miko. What did Seshomaru have? A big, fat NOTHING! (Well, that is if you don't count the little girl that followed him around all the time. He really hoped his brother wasn't a pedophile, although it would be the cherry on top of the ice cream.)

And that is when he felt teeth going through the skin of his arm. "Ow! Bitch!" he said while jumping throughout the forest.

"Let go off me, you demon!" she screamed at him. He had been holding her by the waist so it was a good thing he hadn't dropped her from this height when she bit him, she'd have died.

"Shut up!" he screamed back at her, "or I might just drop you." That is when she realized the speed and height at which they were traveling. She actually held on tighter to his clothes.

"Oh my god, please don't drop me!" she begged very close to hugging his neck in fear, but she restrained herself.

"Well, aren't we a little indecisive?" he mocked her.

"Oh, shut up and put me down!" she ordered, looking him straight to his golden eyes. "NOW!" he only chuckled.

"Cant do girl. I'm taking you with me." He felt her gulp.

"Are you going to eat me?" she asked in a tiny voice. And to her amusement he started laughing. "Oh my god, you ARE going to eat me and you are laughing about it!" that only made him laugh harder.

"We don't eat women" he explained, still laughing. Kagome looked at him suspiciously but relaxed a bit. "We eat kids; we do other things to women." She really tensed up after that and he smirked down at her.

"Ah!" I'm so not going to sleep with you!" she screaming horrified. "Put me down, put me down, put me down!" she started kicking and shaking, which only made him angry.

"Shut up! I won't rape you!" he screamed at her. She was beautiful, sure, but she was getting on his nerves. "I have to take you to my father; he'll tell me what to do with you." She had tears in her eyes now… She was doomed; she knew it… that didn't mean she'll show him how scared she felt.

"Why me?" she asked him in a whisper, he could feel her heart beating fast with fear, but he didn't say anything.

"Because you are a Miko." He explained, looking ahead and no to her eyes anymore. He heard her gasp.

"How did you…" she didn't finished, she just looked at him with wide eyes.

"I can feel your power even if you hide it." She blushed and looked at the ground. That was impossible, she had always thought she hid it well, her grandfather had taught her how to do it and it seemed to work. Miko's were not really liked in any kingdom anymore, not after what happened 50 years ago, the kingdoms of the North and the South were in a war and they both used their mikos to attack instead of using an army, as a consequence all the border ended up as a wasteland, not a single tree, just meters and meters of dry land. The mikos had wiped out all the energy of the earth and killed anybody nearby in the process, now when someone found out a person was a miko they were killed. And it didn't help that demons always seemed attacted to the miko powers.

"It must be exhausting hiding such powers" he said casually. She looked up at him, finally being able to see him clearly, the moon was bright when they came out of the forest. He had white hair, but he looked her age so it couldn't be because he was old, and except for the dog ears and the fangs he looked completely human.

"I'm not that powerful!" she told him, he snorted.

"I know you are lying, I can feel you pulse change." She blushed, caught again. She knew she was not a good liar but feeling her pulse to know if she was lying? That was just disturbing. "And I also know you started hiding your power at an early age, you don't seem to have developed it much because of this and I can smell you are getting more and more scared every minute." Her eyes went wide with surprise, he didn't need to smell her to know she was frightened, she was supposed to be. "And I also can smell you had sushi for dinner and… some udon with ginger, yeah… and… is that apple smell?…"

"That's creepy! Stop smelling me!" she screamed and trying to hit him but in vane. He smirked.

"I think it's not a good time to tell you I can also smell you are a virgin." She bit him again.

---------


	3. Obey Me

Does my head look big to you? Lol, Sorry, I'm just sooo excited about all the reviews!!! =) I have to answer one:

RoseInuyasha: Maybe you wont believe this (lol, sarcasm) but English is actually my second language and I don't feel very comfortable writing it, let alone proofreading someone else's story, sorry I can't do it! That'd be way too much responsibility hehe I am not good under pressure _ but I'll love to read your stories and leave you some good long reviews, ok? =) thank you so much for reviewing!!! 

And thanks everybody else who reviewed! (and those who didnt but are still reading: I love you too ;) ) well, tell me about your halloween! I wanna know! We don't celebrate Halloween in my country so at least I wanna know how did you enjoyed it =P

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 2: Obey Me

He was still holding her, and they were still jumping, she could almost swear they were not in the South Kingdom anymore, but that was impossible, right? It took at lest 2 days to reach the frontier! But they were going really fast...

She looked up at him again, he hadn't even broken a sweat. She groaned and twisted in his hold, this was really uncomfortable, he had her by the waist, practically hanging at one side of his body.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you!" She snorted and he looked meanly at her. She shut up immediately, he could look real threatening when he wanted... She couldn't forget this was a demon, after all.... a terribly human-looking demon. He had probably eaten a hundred kids by now!

"So..." she started "how many children have you eaten?" He started laughing right away and she crossed her arms the best she could given her position.

"Why do you ask?" he said, with a twisted smile, no doubt trying to show her his fangs.

She shrugged "Curious." He smiled down at her again.

"Millions." He lied. "tasty little things." Kagome looked at him suspiciously, for some reason she couldn't see him eating any children. Well, if you ignored the fact that he had kidnapped her and was going to do god knows what with her!

"How old are you?" the question surprised him as much as it did her. She couldn't help it! He looked so boyish grinning like that.

"Sorry, no socializing with the prey. Family rule." He said, looking ahead.

"I am a 'prey'?" she said frightened. "I thought I was going to be a concubine!... Not that I find that thought charming at the least." He laughed again, she had spirit, he could smell she was scared but she still wanted to hide it! So cute...

"It's up to my father to decide." He said, still looking ahead and not to her. "He usually keeps beautiful girls and eat the ugly ones." He joked. "You should probably enjoy your last hour of life..."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"!" He was laughing again. She hadn't even dreamed that a demon would laugh this much... and without even a tint of malice... this laugh was just plain _mocking_! And so infuriating! "Well, dying will be a lot better than staying with an old fart minor-lover demon!" 

"Oh, no, my father doesn't 'keep' the girls, my mother won't let him." He smirked when he said this. "He usually gives them to the men to share." Kagome shivered at the thought. "But if the girl is a Miko..." he looked down at her again, with a mocking smile. "He gives her to me or my older brother." Kagome eyes went wide with shock but then she composed herself and put a serious face.

"How much older?" she asked, pretending to be interested. Inuyasha actually looked hurt.

"Oh, you wouldn't like him, he is a pedophile." Kagome made a face, well, so much for trying to find a better option... 

She was silent for a while, watching the horizon, they were going east... and it was almost dawn. All Hallow's evening was almost over! This was just around the time the people got out of their houses and started finding bodies, her mother was probably one of the people looking for dead bodies right now! She had to get free and go back!

"You know what?" she said in her sexiest voice. "If you let me go I'd pay you anyway you want... I'll do ANYTHING." She looked at him from beneath her eyelashes, but he wasn't buying it. In fact, he looked horrified.

"Like hell! I don't want to sleep with you!" he shouted. She could almost swear he was blushing but with only the light of the moon to see it was hard to tell.

"Why are you kidnapping me then?!" she screamed back at him, blushing.

"To make my brother mad!" he told her, looking ahead again. "He'll be jealous and that amuses me." 

'Oh, great' she thought rolling her eyes. 'A spoiled little brother.' She was getting really angry (and scared), they were almost there (wherever 'there' was) she could tell... and if she didn't convince him of letting her go right now, she would be someone's whore in no time.

"I'd rather be with your brother," she said, in a sad attempt to piss him off so he'll drop her or something. Well, it seemed a good plan at the time. "I'm sure he'll be a lot more of a man than you are... maybe that way I'll be able to seduce him, kill him and escape!" He looked with angry eyes at her. 

'More of a man?' he thought. 'Seshomaru?! Yeah right...' 

"Is that what you want?" he asked her in a smooth voice, suddenly pressing her harder against him "for me to be 'more of a man'?" She blushed again, suddenly realizing where his hands were. 'Ok, I found a loop hole in the plan, big surprise... I wasn't born to be a strategist, apparently.'

"Not really" she swallowed loudly. "I was just trying to make you mad so you'll drop me and I could escape!"

"That is really a bad plan considering we're traveling at a really high speed." He smirked. He had said it in his most 'matter of fact' voice, like she was stupid.

"Well, what do you want me to do? I have to try to escape!" she shouted at him, feeling more and more uncomfortable with her position. "And could you mind switching me to the other side or something? It's beginning to get painful." He rolled his eyes... he actually rolled his eyes at her. For some reason he didn't seem scary enough to be a demon... maybe he wasn't a very good one.

"You have never been kidnapped before, have you?" he asked her while quickly changing her position to hold her bridal-style, now he had her against her chest, one arm around her back and the other holding her knees. "You are not supposed to make demands AND you are not supposed to tell your kidnapper you are trying to escape."

"Well, it's not my fault you are not a very good kidnapper!" she said feeling even more uncomfortable with the new position, now she felt like hugging his neck, but that would be wrong, right? "And I AM supposed to try to escape, aren't I?"

"Most people simply resign or pass out." He told her, a smirk never leaving his face. "And they usually shut their mouths too."

"Well, I'm not resigning, I happen to value my life a lot." She crossed her arms again and found that it felt more comfortable this way, at least now she didn't feel like holding to his neck.

"I TOLD you already" he whined. "We are not going to kill you."

"You said your father decided who lived and who dies!" she shouted.

"True. But I know he'll let you live." His face was serious now, concentrated, she found the change very interesting, his face transformed almost completely.

"Why?" she asked. He kept quiet.

Suddenly they were in a forest again, she could see the sun starting to rise in front of her eyes and she felt the demon speed up. Kagome was sure that for most people they weren't more than a red spot moving very, very fast. The trees passed them by incredibly fast and she couldn't understand how they hadn't crashed against a tree yet.

She looked at the sun again, in a couple of minutes it would be morning. All Hallow's day… And Halloween would be over… that meant no demons, right? What happened to the demons when Halloween ended? Where did they live anyway? She hardly ever heard of them if it wasn't Halloween. She kept thinking about this for a while until she finally saw it.

It was a mountain… No, it was a cliff, only they were at the bottom of it. It was like a huge wall made of soil, and they were going to crash against it.

She looked fast at the demon in alarm, he had seen it, right? It was HUGE after all, and they were heading directly to it! She swore she saw her life flash before her eyes when she closed them tightly and grabbed the demon's red haori strongly. But the crash never came and when she finally opened her eyes she could see no giant wall. In fact, she couldn't see much at all because the sun was so bright it hurt her eyes, it was morning.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened the again. She blinked, and blinked one more time. There was no way in hell…

"Surprised?" she heard him whisper in her ear, she immediately released her grip in his clothes. They were still jumping, never lowering speed, heading right to the HUGE (even more than the non-existent wall) castle in the horizon.

"What in the name of all that is holly is this?!" she asked, suddenly her voice returning.

"The Youkai World, of course." He told her, using a singsong voice to add more effect.

"A…Another world?" she said looking around, it wasn't much different really…

"Another dimension, actually."

"Dimension…?" he didn't answer, they had gotten to the castle, they were now standing at the door of the tallest building Kagome had ever EVER seen, she did all she could not to look open mouthed at the construction. The demon put her down at once and his expression changed from one of mocking amusement to the serious face again. Two guards were guarding the door, both had white hair and weird lines in their faces. Kagome took a step backward, they were demons too. But, to Kagome surprise, they bowed at her kidnapper presence.

"The King is waiting for you." One of them said. Inuyasha nodded and they opened the door. It opened to a sort of patio with beautiful plants and flowers, and at the end of the patio a tall wide building stood.

"Follow me," he said to Kagome and all she could do was nod and obey.  

----

Did you know that Kagome's name in the Spanish version of Inuyasha is Aome? I think they changed it because 'kagome' doesn't really sound right in Spanish lol, it sounds too much like 'kagame' (which means… something not polite at all lol). I just thought that was a funny fact to know =P 

I know this is going too slow!!! Too much dialogue! But they had to know each other at least a bit and I needed you  to understand what this was about… actually, Inuyasha didn't really explained anything right! He was lying more of the time to scare Kagome lol. Next chapter will be… Hate Me! Just what is going to happen? )

Oh, to answer some question: This story doesn't take part in Inuyasha (the series) universe, for one part Youkai live in a separate dimension (you'll see) and Miko's are rare and nobody really likes them, lol. It's kinda around the feudal era, though. And yes, Inuyasha's mom IS alive.


	4. Hate Me

What can I say... you people are so persistent lol thank you for all the reviews!!! I think you have the right to know that if you don't review I simply don't update, (this is not one of those ridiculous threats so you review, no!) I need the support… u_u I write all the time at my classes but the hard part is writing this pieces and pieces of paper in the computer.(this chapter has been written in… lets see… 6 different pieces of paper)… 

Now… I just wanted to answer this reviewer that asked me not to make Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love instantly (I think it was gatogirl? ^_^) : Do not worry!!!! I can tell this is going to be a looong fanfiction, this two have a looong way to go… you'll see in this chapter =)  

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 3: Hate Me

Once they were inside the palace Kagome was a little disappointed, the halls were dark and gloomy, nothing like the garden they had just gone through. The walls were made of big stones (almost as big as her) and the halls were narrow and long. The ceiling was so high she doubted even the demon could reach it if he jumped (then again, she was probably wrong). The doors, made of dark red wood, that led to the rooms were huge and they were closed securely, or so it seemed to Kagome.

She kept quiet and he kept quiet, walking without much hurry to the throne room.

Kagome's thoughts were starting to redirect themselves from the castle to a more serious matter: How the _heck_ was she supposed to get out of this trouble?! She was in another DIMENSION for pete's sake! And for the looks of it she wasn't getting out any time soon… What did this demon wanted her for? Was he even telling the truth in the way to the castle? Was his father supposed to decide what happened to her? Was she going to get out of this alive or was she going to get out of this at all?

Inuyasha made a sudden turn and Kagome, who was distracted, almost fell on her face to try to keep up with him. 

"Feh" he snorted "Keep your eyes open, wench." She felt her cheeks turn red, someway this demon could make her feel really stupid sometimes.

"My eyes were open, you idiot" she answered "It's not like I can walk if I close them, I'm not stupid!"

Suddenly the door burst open, a demon that looked like an older (and more honorable) version of the demon that had captured her was holding the door open. 'He must be the King' she decided.

"Isn't she feisty?" the old demon said with a chuckle.

 "Father" Inuyasha said, looking a little surprised, he probably hadn't expected his father to hear that little argument. But Kagome was more surprised than him… if this man (in the vaguely sense of the word) was the King… and he was the father of this demon… that meant the demon that had captured her was some kind of a prince? What kind of sick joke was that… Demons were not princes, blond haired, blue eyed humans were princes…. 

The older demon turned around and walked to the back of the room, where the throne laid, the room was very much empty except for it. Inuyasha followed his father and Kagome followed him. There was something about the older demon that made Kagome want to stay in his good side, something Inuyasha didn't have.

"You brought someone." His voice was cold and calculated, the opposite to what it had been at the door. He was stating the obvious, like they had done this a lot of times before.

"She is…" Inuyasha started.

"A Miko, I know, boy." His father butted in. "I can feel it." Kagome's face grew hot again. They were going to discuss her like she wasn't even there!

The Kings eyes fell on her. She raised her chin high as to dare him to speak to her. She was decided to give him a piece of her mind at the first chance… Of course, it probably wasn't a good idea. He broke into a charming smile.

"How did my son treat you?" The question was so unexpected she almost fell right there.

"…I… Ok, I guess." She answered, feeling a little stupid. He kept looking at her and she could feel Inuyasha's eyes getting narrower and narrower.

"Can we get this over with?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "I have better things to do, like sleep." 

"You know the drill" the King said looking bored. "We have to wait for Seshomaru." 

"Heh." Inuyasha smirked. "He didn't brought someone."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, he has become quite a picker." The King said and when his eyes rested on Kagome again she felt a cold sweat run down her spine. She was out of the 'OMG I have to escape' phase and now she was in the 'You gotta be kidding' phase. All this was like a dream and everything felt surreal.

But she was back at the 'OMG I have to escape' phase once more when another demon entered the room. He was tall, and had the coldest eyes she had ever seen, his mouth was fixed in a sneer of annoyance. He irradiated power. Now HE was scary.

"You brought nothing." The King said in a bored voice. Seshomaru snorted.

"Not one caught my attention." Kagome could see Inuyasha's smirk when his brother's eyes fell on her.

"Not even this one?" he mocked. Seshomaru was at her side that instant, eyes roaming through her body, he was sniffing her.

"Hum…" was everything he said. Kagome gulped. The younger demon didn't look that bad an option now.

"So much power." His father said, translating his silence. Seshomaru's eyes never left hers.

 Inuyasha snorted in annoyance. "I want to keep her." 

His father looked surprised for a while but then he sneered. "Oh, I don't know, boy, you didn't feed the last one." He chukled.

Inuyasha's anger could be heard in this voice, Kagome didn't need to look at his face. "Very funny…"

"You can't handle so much power, halfling." Seshomaru adverted, slowly running a finger down Kagome's cheek and then down the valley her breasts formed. She was paralyzed, her brain screamed at her to run, kick, bite, but her body was numb. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt cloudy. And for a second all that she could feel were Seshomaru's finger against her skin. The trance was finally broken by Inuyasha, who grabbed her hard by the shoulders and dragged her to the door, her feet finally responding.

"You get to have your share when I'm done with her!" he shouted. Seshomaru looked amused.

"She'll still be a virgin, I assure you." Kagome's face went red at the comment, he could smell her too?

Inuyasha looked very annoyed at the remark. "And that comment comes from a Youkai that keeps a little girl in his room…." Seshomaru's face never changed but the power surrounding him was increasing, even Kagome could feel it.

"She still has to help at the Miko Army, you realize that?" Their father's voice was commanding, telling them to calm down without words.

"Yes." Inuyasha spat. "She'll be there tomorrow morning." He then proceeded to take her to the door by the arm, Kagome was too confused to say anything.

"I better not smell her before you take her." Seshomaru's voice was cold and full of promise. "If I smell she is still pure I'll take her for myself." Inuyasha only grunted at that and bowed to prove his stupid brother wrong.

When they were far away from the throne room Inuyasha released her arm, that now was bruised because of her grip on her.

"Where were your witty responses back there?" He asked annoyingly.

Kagome took a shakily breath. "It's not my fault your brother is freaking scary!" she was getting her voice back.

"Feh. Seshomaru scared you?! You scream at me senseless but you let him fucking treat you like a doll?!" He was really mad at her now, she hadn't even showed a tiny bit of fear to him and the moment his brother stepped into the room she froze?! The HELL?!

"Don't get mad at me! It's not my fault you are not scary enough!" He grunted and suddenly she was pressed against the wall, her head snapping forward painfully at the impact. His breathing was loud at her ear, his voice as sweet as poisoned honey.

"You know what is scary?" He said in a whisper, his breath tickled her ear but it didn't leave the pleasant feeling it should. "That now I will have to take you, I will have to touch, I will have to break you. And you'll have no choice because you'll do it willingly. I wont rest until you crave for me and I wont touch you until you beg me on your knees to do it. I'll make you hurt and you'll love every minute of it. And all of that because you found Seshomaru scary… how ironic, huh?" He let her go and she sank to the floor, her eyes were unfocused and shiny, and now he could smell it better than before, she was terrified.

"Will you…" her voice was shaking.

"I told you I wont force you" He spat back. She got up slowly, she could feel it now… his power. Inuyasha looked down at her, eyes cold. 

Usually his brother didn't look twice at the women Inuyasha brought, but her power was unusual. If she had said a word Seshomaru wouldn't have wanted her, he liked when women were frightened of him, but he didn't like the strong ones. He was captivated by her and Inuyasha was not going to let him take his prey, so he felt he had to keep her, just to piss him off. Now he was stuck with a Miko again.

"Let's go" he said and kept walking, she followed behind, replaying that scene in her head… he had said… he said… she'd crave for him. He said he wouldn't force her, he said she will be willing… and for some reason she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She was stuck here, trying to escape was useless… she'd die right here.

Kagome didn't even noticed when they reached the demon's room. Suddenly she was inside this huge room that was as dark and gloomy as the hall. One of the only furniture it had was a bed.

"You'll sleep in the room at the side." He said showing her a door at one side of the room with a finger. "You can do anything you want… sleep, it's been a long day." He left then, without saying much else.

Kagome walked slowly and fearfully to the bed and once there she threw herself at a side of the bed and sank to the floor, knees on the cold stone and head sobbing on the mattress.

The door opened so suddenly she jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry," said a voice. "I didn't know Inuyasha had company…"

Kagome turned around to stare at the girl behind the voice. She was pretty and around her age. "Are you ok?" The girl asked concerned, Kagome nodded, but her face was wet with tears. "My name is Sango, what is your name?"

Kagome cleared her throat before answering. "Kagome."

Sango smiled. "How old are you." Kagome told her she was seventeen and the girl smiled sadly. "So young…" Kagome felt a sob come through her throat again. Sango was smiling at her like that because she knew what would happen to her. "Don't cry!" Kagome's shoulder were shaking awfully by now, she needed to tell everything she was feeling to someone.

"He said awful thing to me!" she said while sobbing.

"Don't mind him! He just likes to scare people." She was smiling but Kagome wouldn't calm down. 

"He said he'd… he would…" The girl sighed and sat down next to her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Kagome calmed down, she then looked once again at the girl next to her. She had black eyes and hair… and she looked… "Are you Human?" 

Sango smiled "Yes." 

Kagome's heart began to beat fast with excitement "What are you doing here? We should get out of here, we have to try to escape!"

Sango smiled at her again but shook her head no. "I don't have anywhere else to go. And even if we escaped the castle, there are worst demons than Inuyasha out there… besides… we cant go back to the human world, the portal opens once a year…" Kagome's eyes shot wide open and her mouth fell open. The girl looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry… you are stuck here, at least until next Halloween." 

This looked so much longer in paper _ I wish I had a laptop!!! That way the chapters would be longer, I assure you… anyways u_u

Oh, in case you were wondering I'm from Bolivia and I do speak Spanish ^_^ 

I think Sango is a little weird at the end, lol, but you'll get to see her more in the next chapter… and then everything will be explained, I swear u_u 

Well, can you see Inuyasha wont be a sweetie all the time?… hum, this is going to get interesting… (if I have to say so myself, lol)

Oh, the song that gave this chapter its title is called 'Odiame' (Hate Me):

Odiame por piedad yo te lo pido, odiame sin medidas ni clemencia, odio yo quiero mas q indiferencia porque el rencor hiere menos que el olvido. (Really crappy translation: Hate me please I beg you, hate me without pity, hate I want more than indifference because hatred hurts less than oblivion.-geez, it sounds so much better in Spanish, lol)

Review… please! Hahaha

Next chapter will be: Watch me


	5. Watch Me

You people make me soooo happy with your reviews!!! And.. yeah, it's Irrel not Carla lol or Paola if it's my name you want P I just have to answer some reviews now!

**Rozeie: **Thanks a lot!! That is plenty of support alright )

**Beebeegee4: **2 more chapters in a week??? I'll do everything I can lol. You liked Seshomaru… well, I liked him in that last chapter too lol, you'll see more of him (and Rin…) soon.

**Pruningshears: **Citrus, definitely ;) I'm not sure if Miroku and Shippo are going to be in this story... I'll see if I can get them into the plot (yes, there is one, lol), I think I can get Shippo in just find, but Miroku... oh... you just gave an idea OO And the Miko remark... definitely Kikyo, just like 'you didn't feed the last one' remark Inuyasha's father said. Heh, I'm so mean uu

**Aamalie: **Hum... if Nov 1 is All Saint's day then why is Oct 31 All Hallow's Evening? uu In my country Nov 3 is … er, Dead people day? Lol, I don't know how you say it in English and Nov 1 is All Saint's day… but I thought Saint and Hallow was almost the same thing? Anyway… weird, lol. Miroku, I think he is going to be here somewhere lol, maybe even this chapter, I just got an idea lol (that is the creative process uu).

**the-SeVeReD-HaNd**: Cool nick, lol. Geez, I know you are depressed but it makes me feel good P Kagame means… Shit on me or something like that… happy? Lol. The verb 'kagar' means to take a shit… LOL now I'm laughing stupidly, I hope you are happy! HAHAHAHAHAHA Adios ;)

And I'm sorry about forgetting the apostrophes but they are too far up and my little finger doesn't reach the key lol. (lousy excuse, I know)

El futuro pronto nos alcazará (I love 'Owari nai yume', that opening is so cool, specially in Japanese! I'm watching Inuyasha, btw… yeah, yeah, on with the story…)

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 4: Watch me

"I'm… stuck here?" Kagome asked, she still couldn't believe it…

"Yes… the portal only opens in All Hallow's Evening… that's why demons go to your world and… well, take advantage of the situation. Sometimes some demons are stuck in the other side, but it rarely ever happens…" Kagome was looking down at her hands, Sango's words barely registered in her brain. This explained so much… but at the same time it left Kagome more confused than before.

"Why?… Why? How?" she said in a worried tone.

"I… don't know… people say it is because the souls of the dead seal the portal but they leave and wander the earth in All Hallow's Evening, to go visit their living relatives… I find that explanation really weird, though…." The girl said and gave Kagome a small smile. "And before you ask: No, I don't know how or why this dimension connects with the Human World, it just is…"

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked after a long silence, she had been sure she wouldn't see another human in a long time.

"Since I was ten… so that would be 8 years." Sango noticed Kagome's eyes moist again so she continued. "My father, mother and brother were killed by youkai, I had no one."

"How awful! And you were forced to live here with your family's murderers?" Kagome spat, eyes quickly getting back their lively glint.

"Oh, no… The Inu Youkai were not the ones that killed my family, it was the Wolf Clan." The younger girl was surprised to see the blind anger in the young woman's eyes. "They killed them without pity… they were going to take my mother but she defended herself and was killed at the fight… my family were demons exterminator and even they couldn't fight against Wolves. My brother was only 5 years old…" Her voice became softer and softer with every word, so Kagome could hardly hear the last thing she said. "The Inu Youkai, the demons that live in this kingdom, were the ones who found me and brought me here, I was crying so much they took me to the Queen, she pitied me, I guess.. She took me as her servant." She smiled at the memory and Kagome felt her heart get heavier. This girl, whose parents had been murderer by demons lived with them like they were her family… she didn't hate them…

"Well... I want to tell you what I came to tell you." Sango said, changing the subject. Kagome looked at her suspiciously.

"You knew I was here? I thought you said you didn't know the demon had company..."

Sango sighed. "All Hallow's Evening just passed, of course I knew someone was here." Kagome looked at her hands in her lap, wondering...

"He... How many women?" She asked, dreading the answer... if he had had more women like her... what happened to them after...?

"Every year... he picks one." Sango whispered.

"What happens to them?" Kagome could hear her own voice quiver, but she didn't care, she had to know.

"That is what I came to tell you" Sango said looking at her eyes. "I have told this to every woman Inuyasha keeps since I live here, to warn them... He... he keeps them here, rarely letting them out, no one really knows what happens, what he does... but I know they don't come out of here virgins. Not one of them lasts more than a month." Kagome gasped. "He gets tired of them, I guess... and every one of them is out of this room exactly a month from now... December 1st." When Sango finished speaking Kagome took a moment to assimilate the information. The girl said every woman had been freed of this demon after a month, but she wasn't saying it like it was a good thing.

"What happens to them after that?" Kagome asked, feeling confused.

"They go to the Harem… none of them lasts more than 3 months there." Kagome was in shock after hearing the information, mouth forming mute answers… it couldn't be! She couldn't end up like that!

"Are you telling me I only have 4 months or so to live?!" she asked angrily, Sango looked surprised for a minute, the usual response of the girls once they heard that was to cry, weep, moan… The older girl's face turned to pity again.

"No, I'm giving you the heads up. Maybe there is something you can do." The younger girl sighed and hung her head, shoulders relaxing a little... she needed her rest, she was exhausted.

"What can I do...?"

"Leash him... Allure him..." The girl looked at Sango with a shocked expression again, so she continued. "If he thinks you are indispensable... he wont give you away, I know he wont."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a second before asking irritably. "And how do I do that?"

"I don't know" Sango answered honestly. "Get to know him talk to him, crawl under his skin."

"You say it like it's easy, talking is the last thing I want to do with him..." Kagome buried her face in her arms. They kept silent again. She was lost... she was losing all hopes now, she didn't want to be here, who would?! But she was stuck here for a year... that if she got to escape, or if she lived more than 4 moths to be able to escape.

She replayed the King and Inuyasha's conversation in her mind again. They had treated her like a... well, a dog or something like that... especially his brother... Seshomaru, he had paralyzed her with one look, he had TOUCHED her and she hadn't done anything about it! She felt herself shiver at the memory.

But the demon who had capturer her was not better, at first he seemed well enough, even harmless, but once they got to the castle, he had changed completely. He even screamed at his brother he would get his share when **he** was done with her! What a jerk!.. And then the King had say...

"What is a Miko Army?" she asked making Sango jump.

"What... how... did you know about that?" The older girl asked nervously.

"The King said I had to go to the Miko Army, whatever that is, tomorrow." Kagome looked at Sango, expecting an answer, she had jumped at the question… like this was some big secret no one was suppose to know about.

Sango's mouth fell open. "You are a Miko?" Kagome nodded. "Well... that is... unusual. That changes everything…" She whispered, Kagome felt herself grow even more scared, the sound of her voice… it was so hopeless. Kagome asked why, why did it changed everything?

"Once Inuyasha is done with you, you'll probably go to Seshomaru's room" Well, I had already figured that out, Kagome thought. "And once Seshomaru is done with you, you'll go to the Harem… but they won't let you die."

What does she mean?, Kagome thought, they won't **let** me die?

"Mikos are useful for the kingdom… they couldn't afford you dying." Sango had a distant look in her face, like she was trying to remember something.

"So they'd extend my life, my torture? Keep me in the stupid Harem for everyone to enjoy without the single hope that one fine day I'll be death?" Sango didn't answer, she just kept looking at the floor, the distant look still on her face.

"Inuyasha hasn't kept a Miko in his room in 50 years. Maybe you do have a chance." She said just before the door opened again. It was the demon.

"Sango!" he screamed, walking angrily to the two women, Sango got up immediately, Kagome took some more time. "Do you have to do this every fucking time?!" he then took her by the arm and conduced her to the door. Kagome noted, slightly surprised, that the demon didn't put enough force in his grip to harm the girl, he was actually being gentle.

"It's my duty." She older girl replied, Inuyasha sighed.

"Keep your nose out of this. Stop trying to help, you won't 'save' anyone." He hissed.

Sango stayed silent for a while, her back to Inuyasha, she was starting to leave but before she closed the door behind her, she whispered to him so low that Kagome didn't hear. "Watch me."

Sango had retired so fast Kagome barely had the chance to register every bit of their conversation. Did she said this demon hadn't had a Miko in his room in 50 years? **50** years? FIFTY?

Inuyasha turned around and faced the young miko, they stared at each other, one pair of angry eyes against a pair of hopeless eyes.

"How old are you really?" she asked. He lifted an eyebrow. "And don't tell me you can't socialize with the prey… for what I'd heard, you have done way more than socialize with the 'prey' before." He chuckled at her boldness.

"Close to a 100 now." She gasped, it didn't make sense, he looked her age, maybe a couple of years older. "Demons age different than human." He explained.

They stood like that, half a room apart, staring at each other's eyes, daring the other to move.

Is this the only option?, Kagome thought. She wanted to live… she really did, but the price she'd have to pay, being her play toy… it wasn't worth it.

So she decided he would **never** touch her. She didn't care if she was put in the Harem, if it came to that she'll make sure to end her misery herself.

"My name is Kagome." She said, finally moving and walking slowly to the door at the side of the room, were her new room was. His eyes never left her form.

"My name is Inuyasha." He answered. She turned around to face him for a few seconds.

"I know." Was all she said before disappearing inside her room.

----

Ok… no Miroku, but he'll be in the next chapter! This was just getting too long…. So much dialogue, arg… Well, I HAD to explain a few things and Sango is good at doing that… next chapter will have some more action, I promise!!!

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I really tried to update sooner but I'm finishing my first semester in college and I want to have good grades! 

BTW, I just registered in , go check it out ;) I am a much better drawer than writer, in my opinion lol

Next chapter will be… let's see… Ask me. Yep yep

Oh, and sorry if I didn't answer your review, I'll do it next time, promise!!!!


	6. Ask Me

Thank you sooo much for all your reviews! (63 in total, wow! Do you think we can make it to 100? ^_^U that is my goal in life hehe) I feel loved lol, this story is getting more and more interesting in my head ¬¬ (I'm weird like that...) so here goes the next chapter! 

Miroku is going to appear here somewhere, at first Kaede had his part but I think Miroku will work better for it because he has a bigger mouth, lol, you'll see...

A reviewer said it wasn't All Hallow's Evening but All Hallow's Eve... so... yeah, I don't really know lol I started this fanfiction because of a pamphlet I read about Halloween and it said it was 'Evening'... but 'eve' sounds better O_o it's too late to change it now but I'll do some research ^_^u

And for **pruningshears** : How is college? ^_^ I hope that you are as happy as me about finally finishing the first semester! *dances* ehem... anyway. Don't worry about the citrus thingy, when I say citrus I don't mean lemon-citrus, nothing graphic _ I can't write that!!! But I'll post a ligther version here anyway, and the complete version in mediaminer.org =) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 5: Ask Me

"Hey Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" 

'Let me sleep' was all Kagome could think about, 'I'll do my chores later, I promise...', she had been asleep for half a day already but she was still whipped. Her breathing stopped suddenly. Her mother would never let her sleep for half a day... Then the voice that woke her up registered in her head, it was that girl from yesterday. 

Kagome immediately sat straight up, hands flying to her face, feeling. Yes, she was alive. Next was the recognition of the place, she was in a strange room, sleeping in a strange bed, wearing the clothes she hadn't changed in two days. Sango was kneeling beside her bed, looking concerned at her.

The younger girl felt a sob coming through her throat and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders started shaking but she didn't cry.

"Kagome, Kagome..." whispered Sango, hugging and rocking her gently. The girl's breathing was shaky, but she was slowly calming herself.

"For a moment" Kagome started "I thought it was all a dream." Sango looked at her and smiled.

"I know." 

Kagome stood up and tried to fix her clothes a little, they were really wrinkled and a little torn because of the 'comfortable' journey to the castle. Sango tried to hide a giggle.

"I have some new clothes for you" She said, "Inuyasha thought you'd like to take a bath and change clothes so he sent me to escort you to the public bath. And then I have to take you to the Training Room..." Sango sighed. "He **ordered** me to take good care of you." Kagome just stood there, her face too serious for her twinkling eyes. Sango felt uncomfortable so she tried to explain. "It's the first time one of his women is going to spend a long time outside his room. He is worried." 

Kagome turned around in slow motion and started making the bed, Sango didn't stop her although she knew a maid was supposed to take care of that. 

"What is it?" Sango asked her. Kagome didn't turn around to answer, but she spoke in a loud voice so she could hear.

"He is not worried about me, he is worried about me running into his brother." 

"Why do you say that?" asked Sango feeling confused.

"That demon said he'd take me for himself if Inuyasha didn't... you know, do 'that' to me fast..." Sango tried her best not to look horrified at the comment but it didn't work.

"...That... that is..." she said, looking for the right word.

"Bad?" finished Kagome, and moved from the bed, it was done, like she had never slept on it.

"He is scary, isn't he?" Sango said, she sat on the bed, not caring she was wrinkling it again. Kagome sighed but sat on the bed too.

"He paralyzed me with a look." She said feeling ashamed. Sango only made a dismissing sign with her hand.

"I completely understand. He still scares me." Sango looked at the girl, she was looking much better. When she had first come to the room the girl had been sleeping soundly on the bed, she looked really tired and pale, so she tried to wake her up, it had taken her 3 tries until Kagome reacted. And then the girl had stared at her with such an shocked face that she had felt her heart sink. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for the new girl to get used to her new style of life, it was all different here, but the faster she got used to it, the better her chances were of getting close to Inuyasha. The other girls had been hopeless, she was aware of that now, all they did was whimper and bawl all day, she had hardly been able to talk to them without them sobbing into her shoulder. Kagome... she was strong. 

"Seshomaru's eyes are so cold and creepy." Sango continued. "That's why I like Inuyasha better... at least his eyes look more innocent, don't you think?" She smiled at Kagome but the girl jut looked away.

"Sorry, I won't say anything good about my kidnapper." Sango's smiled cracked. 'Yep... ok, she is right' Sango thought 'but she won't survive with that attitude.'

"He is not that bad." She started to say but Kagome shot her an annoyed look. "He has a good heart..."

"He is a 100 years old... what does that mean? 80 women? He has raped 80 women?..." Kagome whispered, her eyes falling to the hands on her lap. She had the sudden urge to work, do something... now she missed her chores, at least that would keep her too busy to think in what was to come.

"He has not raped anyone." Sango said in an angry voice, the comment had offended her. Inuyasha was one of the few demons she knew that were decent... he had his faults but it was nothing compared to what she had seen. 

"Maybe not physically," Kagome said, looking right at Sango's eyes. "but how can a woman in her right mind agree to sleep with a demon?" The young woman's eyes left Kagome's. 

"Lets go" Sango said while standing up. "We have to hurry, you have to be at the Miko's training room in half an hour." Kagome followed her but stopped once they were about to go to the hall. She wasn't sure if going out of this room without much protection was a wise idea. This was a world full of demons, after all... And what if Seshomaru found her?

"We are not going to run into Seshomaru." Sango assured like she could read Kagome's expression. "He is hardly ever in the castle and when he is he usually stays in his room." The young woman took the girl's arm and led her to the hall, headed for the public bathroom.

---

Kagome was out of the bathroom and clean in 20 minutes, she was wearing some strange clothes made of an elastic material, nothing like a kimono, it looked more like what a demon exterminator would wear, except it had a green skirt that ended 8 inches above her knees.

"Why do they have public bathrooms in a castle?" Kagome had the need to ask the wiser girl.

"Oh... demons think we, humans, should be cleaned at least once a day -something they don't need to do, don't ask me why- so they made this bathroom for all the humans to share." Kagome made a face, sharing a bathroom with all the human servants was disgusting, but sharing a room with a demon that didn't need to bathe was beyond disgusting. Then again, Inuyasha hadn't smelled bad at all.

It had felt good to see some more humans. They were not as cheerful as Sango, of course, but at least they smiled a little at her, out of pity, yes, but she felt kind of welcome now...

"It's this way." Sango said to her when she was getting too lost in her thoughts to notice where she was going. They were in a unusually bright hall, so Kagome decided they were near an exit. The two girls walked to a little door made of red wood, Sango opened and the amount of light that entered hurt Kagome's eyes so much she had to shut them. It was scary to think she was getting used to the darkness already.

They were out in what looked like a big backyard, nearly a hundred young women were walking around, wearing red and white clothes, the traditional miko's kimono.

Kagome's mouth fell open, there were so many... she hadn't seen this much people together since her village's last festival that had been 10 months ago. She felt a punch-like feeling in her stomach at the memory, but she dismissed it, it was not the time for self-pity.

Sango hurried to one side of the courtyard and Kagome followed closely behind her, there were a bunch of girls crowed around something or someone that Kagome couldn't make out.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed over the loud sound of the girl's chattering. Kagome saw a guy that looked fairly young come out of the center of the circle.

"Now, now, girls, I have to attend this call." He said in a cheery voice. Kagome just looked at him strangely. He was wearing Priest robes.

"I brought the new one," Sango said to the guy, Miroku. "She is staying at Inuyasha's." Miroku's eyes widened.

"But she is a Miko..." Sango nodded and lifted an eyebrow, like she was trying to hint something. "That is unusual." He added.

"Well, yes, Sango said the same thing." Said Kagome in an exasperated voice. She was sick of people talking like she wasn't in front of them. Miroku's eyes fell on her form, running up and down.

"What a lovely creature!" he exclaimed. Kagome blushed, she wasn't expecting that. "Would you like to have the honor of bearing my---" Suddenly Sango smacked him on the head.

"She. Is.. Inuyasha's." She whispered dangerously.

"Oh, yes." The guy said, rubbing his aching head. "Sometimes this little details elude my reasoning." Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome just looked blankly at them. 

The older girl cleared her throat. "This is Miroku... your... er, instructor, per se..." 

Kagome looked even more blankly at her. "...what?..."

"I command the Miko Army." Said the priest, looking really proud.

"And what the hell is this Miko Army thing about?" Kagome asked irritably and crossed her arms in front of her chest, maybe that way he wouldn't keep looking at it. She didn't even have a cleavage, for God's sake!

"Hum... Sango didn't tell you?" he looked at her but Sango only gave him a 'hey, it's your job' look. "Well, to put it simple... this kingdom is at war with the Wolf Clan, that rules the south, so they need as much help as they can, those wolves are barbarians, that's why they use the Mikos... with your powers they can do much more damage to those stupid youkai." 

"Let me see if I understood correctly..." Kagome stated in a calm voice. "They kidnap us, take us away from our world, take out rights away, make us live in this creepy castle, rape us... and they expect us to fight their battles? That is disgusting..."

Miroku looked nervous and started looking around to see if some Inu Youkai guard had heard her. "Well... it is rather... evil... But most of us wouldn't have a chance to live in the human world anyway." He finished with a gulp.

"Why do you say that?" asked the miko curiously.

"You know what they do to the Miko's and Priests in our world... they kill us, our own kind..." Kagome just shook her head. 

"We can hide." She said, but now Miroku was the one shaking his head. "how can you say this is better than being in the human world? Tell me: how many of these girls live in the Harem?"

"Only the best of the best lives in the Harem." Miroku said in cool voice, but he was feeling more and more nervous by the minute. This girl just wouldn't shut up for her own good. Sango was just looking at them with a amused smile, she enjoyed looking Miroku sweat.

"Then answer me: Why the hell would they want to put ME in the Harem?" Kagome asked and pointed at herself, as if to showing that she wasn't much.

"The girls Inuyasha and Seshomaru pick are the best ones. You have an unusually high power." He answered trying desperately to look for a way to change the subject.

"And what does my power have to do with anything?" Kagome asked, this was getting more and more confusing...

"Your miko powers are pure, demons have a dark aura... when they touch you, they feel something close to an energy shock, it hurts them. I think they like that." Miroku answered honestly. "The bigger your power, the more it hurts them."

Kagome's thoughts were sailing in a sea of disgustness.[hey, I made up a word!] "So that is why Seshomaru touched me..." she whispered. "Arg... and Inuyasha carried me all the way here... I feel violated!!!" she finally screamed.

Sango tried to calm her down by patting her shoulder. "Don't worry... it doesn't have much effect on him." Kagome looked at her questioningly and Miroku gave her a 'you screwed up' look.

"Why?" Asked the young miko.

"Er..." Sango said when she realized her mistake. Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. "Well, Inuyasha is a hanyou." Kagome kept staring blankly at her. "Which means he is not a complete demon..." Kagome looked even more puzzled. "Which means... he is half human." Sango could hear the sound that Miroku's palm made when it connected his own forehead. He thought she shouldn't have said anything, but Sango believed it was for the best.

"He is half human?" Kagome repeated, not really believing her ears. "Which means... his mom is..."

"Human." A woman's voice completed her sentence, and the three of them quickly turned around to find a beautiful woman watching them with amused eyes.

---

Ok... not much of a ground shaker considering you already knew that (Inuyasha's mom being human...) but... lets see how Kagome is going to react to that! As an interesting fact... the queen was not supposed to be here yet... but she decided to appear, lol.

Oh... I don't blame you if you don't understand much about what is happening here... my brain is a little hyper in the imagination department, sorry! u_u 

And I'm sooo sorry for the Inuyasha-less chapter!!! I am compensating making this extra long to end the explanation once and for all, arg... I hate when there is so much dialogue but I can't help it... I can't continue this fanfiction if you don't know I'm completely against what Inuyasha is doing here (you know... the 'keeping' women part, even if he is not raping them...), and now you know about the Miko Army and you have seen Miroku, he is going to be the comic relief, can you tell? He is just such a comic character... of course, everybody has a sad story behind... 

Too much babbling! This is really long, and it only took me all afternoon ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! Inuyasha is going to be here in the next chapter, promise! Next chappie it's called *takes out her list of all the possible '-verb- me' names* (yes, I have one ¬¬) Explain Me (that does not mean there are going to be more technical explanations, I promise!!!!! –I promise a lot of thing, dont I?)

Review! ^.^ 


	7. Explain Me

10/12 – LOL I'm updating this because of that review I got… I think it was 'write you damn write' or something lol.

8/12 Hum... I'm so tired -.- Let's see how this is going to end, I am kinda sleep right now! Lol

I'm going to answer the reviews (yay!!!! They make me so happy!!!) to make me feel a little better (I'm taking my finals this and next week!).

82 reviews, yay! (I'm talking about ff.net here =P)

pruningshears: Thanks for the review, always so long I love it ^___^ About that Miroku and Kagome thingy, I had planned something not exactly like that but… you'll see ;) You take Japanese?? That's great! I took 6 months of Japanese and I want to go back again u_u well, thanks for the review again!

gangsta-girl: My nick at mm.org is the same as here, Irrel =)

Alexis: Thanks! Someone else whose first language isn't english, yay ^_^

Tamaria: Thanks for reviewing! Nope, I haven't read that fanfic(or maybe I have and I don't remember…), can I find it here? Sounds interesting lol.

Hyperchica11: No! Being in the Harem is not a good thing _ I just wanted to say that… it's a bad bad thing XD thanks for reviewing!

Kairinu: Cool poem, give me more!

Naiya-chan: thanks for the grammar tip ;) and thanks for reviewing!

And thanks everybody else who reviewed!!! =D

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 6: Explain Me

"Human." That word resonated in Kagome's head while she looked at the woman standing in front of her, her hair was almost completely gray, but you could tell it had been a beautiful black just years before. Her eyes hadn't aged a bit, though, they looked as young as Kagome's. 

"Stop looking at me like that, girl." The queen said in a friendly tone. "I'm real."

Sango ran to the Queen's side with a concerned face. "Why are you here, your majesty? Did you need something? I'm so sorry I haven't been by your side today, Inuyasha told to escort Kagome and…" The queen just waved her hand.

"Shut up, Sango." She said, again in a friendly tone. "I can live without you, you know?" Sango just turned red on the cheeks and looked away. "I came here to see" the queen gazed solemnly at Kagome. "her."

Kagome jumped when the woman's eyes landed on her. "Me?"

"Yes, you, child." The queen said with an amused smile. "Now come here." A second later Kagome was in front of her, this woman the kind of person you didn't want to leave waiting. The  queen took Kagome's chin and lifted it so she could see her better, she eyed her for at least a minute. "So Inu-Taisho was right…" 

"About what, my lady?" Sango asked curiously.

"Two things… One I'm not telling, God knows there are too many gossips running around here, don't you think, Miroku?" The priest just pretended to have deaf ears and looked at the sky with an interested face. "The other thing, you already know… This girl is powerful." 

'She came here only to look at my face?' Kagome thought. 'What did the King told her about me?' she wondered again. Why do people keep hiding things from me…?

"You are a Miko too?" Kagome asked, but the words didn't turn out right because the queen still held her chin up. 

"Yes." The woman said before releasing her gently.

"Hum… can I ask you something?" Kagome said, feeling a little self-conscious about talking to the woman, after all, she was the queen. 

"You already did." The queen smiled when she said this and the words didn't sound harsh, therefore Kagome took this as an affirmative.

"How old are you?" Sango and Miroku gasped as soon as those words came out of Kagome's mouth, so she looked around trying to see what was wrong.

"Y-you don't ask such things to your queen!" Sango yelled in a strained voice. For a moment Kagome thought they were going to behead her or something drastic like that; until she heard the queen laughing.

"Oh, don't tell me I'm that scary." The woman told Miroku and Sango, who had very bewildered expressions on their faces. "The girl is just curious." The queen took Kagome's arm and led her to a less crowed section of the yard. "Don't tell this to anybody" she whispered. "I'm 186 years old." Now it was Kagome's turn to gasp.

"What?? How?? I'm very confused…" The queen chuckled.

"This should be a little confusing for you… I mated with a Youkai, therefore, me, being a Miko, borrowed some of my husband's life energy… as a result, I'm going to live as long as he lives. Not a second less not a second more." Kagome just eyed her blankly.

"So… you are going to die at the same time?" The woman nodded. "How tragic…" the queen snorted.

"It's called 'romantic.'" Kagome smiled at her.

"Well… You look pretty young to be 186 years old…" 

The queen flashed her a smile but said: "Don't flatter me, it won't help you much here…" Kagome's eyes suddenly lowered to the ground, her status in that world all of a sudden seemed to have come back to her, she was a… concubine. And she was talking to her kidnapper's mother…

There was a short silence, the queen still held her arm, they were alone in a recluse section of the yard and all they could hear was the chatter of the other mikos, Miroku and Sango were probably looking at them… but it seemed like they were alone in the world and that nobody else could hear them.

"Please…" the queen whispered to Kagome but did not look at her. "Have patience with him." The girl looked at the queen feeling confused. What was her asking her to do? "He… gets lonely sometimes." 

Kagome lowered her eyes again, the queen was talking about his son… "I… don't know what you want me to do…" she whispered back. The queen released her arm and smiled a sad smile.

"You'll know…" 

***

Inuyasha wasn't feeling particularly happy today. It had been a long day, especially when he had barely had enough sleep the night before. 

They had been back from the Human World the previous day at dawn, he hadn't sleep at all that Halloween night. Then, yesterday with barely enough sleep he had accompanied his father to a stupid war council that lasted all day. He had come back last night to find the girl still asleep in her room, she had been sleeping all day! But for some reason it didn't feel right to wake her up, she looked so sick and pale. That was why she had told Sango to escort her to the bathtoom, cloth her and take her to the Miko Army, it wouldn't be fun if the girl slept in her room all day.

Last night he hadn't been to sleep much, he had been dreadfully tired but he stayed all night looking at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes. It usually happened after Halloween, he had to endure two or three nights without sleep. He didn't really know the cause of his insomnia… maybe it was his conscience?… nah.

It was dark inside his room and he didn't see any light coming out of her room, so he decided she was probably asleep, again.

"Shit," he thought "It's been two days and I'd hardly seen her."

It wasn't that odd, actually the women would just cry and cry and not come out of their room until they were too hungry to ignore it. But he hadn't seen her cry once since she got here, not even smelled her tears. Maybe she was just stubborn.

The second he approached his bed he sensed something was out of place and mentally kicked himself fro being so careless.

"Why didn't you tell me you were half human?" A voice asked. The voice was emotionless.

"Would it have made any difference?" He asked before lighting some candles from the nightstand. She was sitting in his bed, her clothes changed, he noticed. She looked much better.

"No." she replied after a moment of silence. "I just thought I should have known…"

He snorted and moved to the other side of the bed, where his clothes were kept in a bureau. He stripped out of his heavy kimono so he was only wearing his baggy pants. He could feel her eyes on his chest before she turned away, he smirked and put on a more comfortable kimono. 

"Why would I have told you? So you could make fun of me? 'Poor little hanyou, so close to being a human but not close enough'? Or so you could think I was a little more harmless than a full Youkai? Don't fool yourself…" Kagome shifted on the bed so she could see him better now that he was dressed again. 

"Why should I pity you? You are no victim" she said in the same emotionless voice.

"Oh, and you are?" he smirked. "Poor peasant girl whose destiny was to be killed by her own people when they find out she was a miko… I saved you, you won't be killed here. You'll be useful." His eyes were not on her, but in the flame of one of the candles that sat on the nightstand. 

"So that is why you keep me in your room? To _save_ me?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

He snorted again. "I told you already, I do it to piss off Seshomaru."

"AND get a good lay, huh?" she added. He laughed at her.

"Who said you were going to be good? Too confident, aren't we?" He suddenly looked at her and started to come closer so she stood up and started to back away. "I scare you?" he whispered, looking at her with those expressive golden eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed when he was some steps away from her. "I know what it does to you. It's disgusting." He growled and looked away again.

"I forgot you were with Miroku today… That little shit, he has such a big mouth. It doesn't matter, though" he told her and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, hands near her arms, his finger were only millimeters way from her skin. He was teasing her. "Your power doesn't affect me in this form… much." She was breathless for a second, not being able to understand how he had moved that fast.

"I won't let you touch me!" she screamed and backed away again.

She headed to her room but he quickly caught her arm, she tried to break free but his hold was too strong. Before she could say anything he had embraced her in an iron hold.

"You'll give in… they all do. 'I won't let you touch me' they say… but when the end of November is near… they panic." His voice was smooth and his eyes intoxicating, but Kagome couldn't feel anything but disgust. "They think they can make themselves indispensables" he put his lips close to her ear and whispered. "How silly of them."

Kagome pushed him away so suddenly he let her go. Her face was contorting with anger. How dare him speak like that about women that didn't have another choice!

"Your mother told me to have patience with you but now I can see you are hopeless!" she screamed at him and once again tried to put more distance between them.

"You talked to my mother?" his voice, his face, everything changed once those words left his lips.

"She seems to think I can do something to change you." He was the one that backed away now, he ran his finger through his hair while he walked slowly to his bed.

"She doesn't really approve what I'm doing…" Inuyasha told her. Kagome was fixed in her place, still too far from her door, but now far enough from him to feel comfortable. He wasn't even looking at her anymore.

"What mother would?" There was a long silence. Inuyasha walked over his bed and heavily sat on his bed, when he was comfortable enough he fixed his eyes on Kagome again. Kagome took a big breath, she knew she was going to get in a lot of trouble for asking this, but she had to know… "Why did your mother married your father?"

He gave her an annoyed look. "What kind of question is that?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"Well… she is human. Your father is…Youkai."

"News flash. I already knew that." He said, using an irritated tone again.

"You know very well what I'm asking!" screamed the miko at him, she could feel her face getting red. "Was she brought here like I was?! Did your father raped her? Did he make her stay?! Did she have a choice…?" she had said too much and she had only noticed after it was too late. She always had the bad habit of saying everything she thought, but it had never put her in such danger before. She saw his eyes light with red anger and when he spoke he did nothing to hide his fangs.

"You don't have the right to speak like that of my parents" he said in a very ice cold tone of voice that made Kagome flinch. "You don't know anything, you think you are so smart, you think that you understand everything?" he shifted her gaze from her face to the ceiling, he looked deeply disgusted. "Not everything is black and white." 

Kagome was quiet, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want to agree or disagree, because right now she wasn't sure what she was thinking. She couldn't really comprehend what he was saying.

The miko was surprised when he kept talking. "They love each other." He whispered. 

'I'm sorry' that is what she wanted to say right now, but he didn't let her even start saying it.

"Would you go already?!" screamed the hanyou, his eyes still fixed in the ceiling. "I want to fucking sleep peacefully for a damn night!"

She flinched again but quickly did what he told her. Her mind full of things to think about. 'Not everything is black and white…'

Inuyasha moved on the bed so now he was laying on one side, looking at the wall. He had told her he wanted to sleep… it was a shame that he wouldn't be able to do that. It was the beginning of another restless night.

***

Did that suck or what? It was a really hard chapter to write, I don't really know why! Maybe because I was getting to much into Sango and Kagome and forgetting about Inuyasha? Lol… Next chapter I'm going to talk about the Miko Army and Miroku because it's very important in the plot (yes, there is one lol) but Inuyasha will be there too! (he is important, after all haha)

I'm very sorry about the delay! I'll make up for it! (maybe… a long chapter for a change? u_u I'm such a fraud…)

Next chapter will be… "Answer me" or did I do that one already? Lol

Oh, Shippo is going to come soon… 


	8. Answer Me

If you are reading this in ff.net: Over 100 reviews! Yay! I have never gotten so many reviews before ^_^ (my record is ninety-something for a Harry Potter fic, which is in Spanish O_o) I hope we can rise my record to 200 now! Kukuku 

If you are reading this in MM.org: Over 30 reviews, yay! Totally not complaining ^_^

To make it short: I'm so happy about all the reviews! Thank youuuu! 

Today is Dic. 23, I don't know if I can finish this before Christmas O_o I can't say I'm having a writer block… it's more of a… brain overload lol too many things to write, so little time… I have the plot for this fic written but the difficult part is to fill the blanks lol… so here I go…

Oh, yeah, something else! I was reading chapter 6 and I found so many grammar mistakes it made my stomach hurt ¬_¬ so I'm going to fix most of them(the ones I find O_o), they are just little words so it won't make a lot of difference _ it's just going to stop me from having an aneurysm the next time I read it…

"No todo es blanco o negro, es gris, todo depende del matiz." 

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 7: Answer Me

Right now he couldn't remember why WHY did he go everyday to visit her mother if every time it ended with them fighting, or worse, with his mother demanding him to do something he didn't want to do. This time his mother's topic was a little different, but lethal nonetheless. 

They were sitting in his mother's study room, enjoying the view the enormous window gave. 

"I visited her yesterday." His mother said in a casual way. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she was so obvious.

"I know, she told me." He said in a dangerous tone. His mother didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You two talk often?" She said and gave her son a side look, her face betrayed nothing.

"No." he said in a calm voice, but when his mother didn't direct her look somewhere else he continued. "We just argue." 

There was a long silence in which the only thing that could be heard were the birds outside the window. It was a beautiful day, the sky was a profound blue and the sun was low in the horizon, it was pretty early in the morning.

Finally Inuyasha felt his patience end. "I don't want you talking to her again." 

His mother continued to run her hand lazily through the fur of the fat cat sitting on her lap. "Why?"

"Because if you do then you'll cry when she dies, just like you did with the others." The Queen shifted a little on her seat.

"If I cry it's your fault." She finally switched her gaze to meet her son's eyes. "I can't believe you don't feel anything." She gave him a lazy smile. "Yes, those are the right words. _I can't believe_. Because you do feel for them." He ran a shaking hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"Mother!" he said in a desperate voice. "I don't feel anything! Understand it, please… I don't know why you want me to feel for someone that is not my same blood. I'm a demon! Do you think Seshomaru feels anything when he kills someone?" 

"That's different. You are human." She explained shaking her head.

"No, I'm not human. Don't you remember people constantly saying that to me when we lived in your village…?" The queen still held her son's eyes so she could see something shaking in the depth of his golden eyes.

"You are as much as a human as me. Or Sango, or Miroku… or Kagome." Inuyasha felt a growl coming through his chest.

"That is not true." He hissed. "And for god's sake, mother, do yourself a favor and stop getting attached to these human… It'll only be more painful when they die, you know you'll outlive them all." He stood up and started to head to the door. He was getting sick of that conversation. 

He stopped dead when he heard his mother whisper. "Why do you do this to yourself?" 

"What?" he asked the woman still sitting in her chair.

"I saw her… her face, they are almost identical." He didn't move an inch.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a toneless voice and heard his mother sigh.

"Kagome… Kikyo."

Inuyasha shifted a little, trying to be comfortable while standing with his back too straight. "They aren't anything alike." He said after a moment of thinking.

"I remember Kikyo well, that girl Kagome could be her twin." 

"I wasn't talking about that." Inuyasha responded rudely. "Kikyo was far less…" 

"Difficult to control?" his mother finished for him. Inuyasha didn't answer. "She was too quiet, like her soul didn't inhabit her body anymore, she didn't have a will, she rarely talked… Sometimes I wonder what made you fall in love with her…"  Now Inuyasha did nothing to hide the growl that raised from deep within him.

"I did not love her!" He screamed.

"Yes you did." The Queen restored. "And now this girl you brought… she looks so much like her…"

"I didn't know, alright?" Inuyasha said in a irritable voice. "I hadn't noticed they looked so much alike…" He started to move to the door again, decided to leave for once. "I don't know why that is so important, anyway. The new girl is going out of here in a month."

His mother didn't respond to that, which he found unusual, so he opened the door. "Goodbye, mother."

"Bring her with you tonight. I want her to have dinner with us." She responded.

"What?!" Was all he could think as a response. 

"Tell her to wear something nice." 

"You can't invite a concubine to have dinner with the royal family!" he protested, but his mother was firm.

"Yes I can. I'm the Queen." His mouth was hanging open while he thought of a response to that, so she took advantage of his mute state. "Go now, bye bye."

He opened his close to complain but he had nothing to argue with. Obediently he exited the room and closed the door. 'If I can't even argue with my mother, how am I expected to argue with the war generals about war strategies?' he thought, while he walked to the war council.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was concentrating really hard in the power surging off her hand. The point of the exercise was to make a little ball of miko energy, which the girl thought was impossible to do. 'This is so hopeless' the girl thought while she looked with mild interest at her hand.

"You are useless…" she heard Miroku said from behind her back. She turned around and scowled at him.

"I'm not useless! Thinking that I can create a ball of energy in one hand is stupid!" Miroku felt his head beginning to hurt.

"You are the most powerful student I have ever had. Your power is even greater than the oldest miko in the whole army… and yet, you are not able to create a simple power ball?" his voice was strained but overdramatic. 

"Oh, shut up!" she spat and closed her arms in front of her chest, which she had gotten used to after spending some time with the priest. Her clothes weren't revealing, in fact, she was well covered except for her legs -but she was used to that, in her village she had only wore short kimonos- and nevertheless, Miroku always found a way to look at her that made her feel uncomfortable. 

"It's clear that you have never had training…" Miroku tried using a gentler tone of voice now. "But could you please, please try harder?" when the girl didn't even move to look at him in the eye, he sighed and tried another approach. "If I don't have you ready by the next battle the King will have my head, you don't want _that_, do you?" Now the miko looked nervously at him. 

"Ok…" she said and extended her hand once again, concentrating in her hand. Two minutes passed before Miroku broke down again. 

"You _are_ useless." He said in a desperate tone.

"Oh, I don't see you trying to make one!" She responded. At her request Miroku brought one hand to his eye level, made a fast hand pose and quickly threw an impossible bright light to the nearest pile of wood, the wood started to burn immediately.

"…Showoff…" Was all Kagome could say after seeing the display.

"Let's rest for a while," Miroku said and started to walk to where the rest of the mikos were sitting. "We'll continue your training later." 

Kagome followed him quietly until they reached an empty spot, a little far away from the other mikos.

"Will the King really kill you if I'm not ready for the next battle?" she asked concerned. 

"I don't really know." Miroku gave her a big grin. "But they don't have another trainer, so they wouldn't behead me until the next Halloween at the least, don't worry." There was a long silence before Kagome spoke again, this time using a soft voice.

"Wouldn't you rather die than work for these monsters?" Miroku looked bewildered at her, but he quickly understood that she was perfectly serious.

"Sometimes… yes. I'm training these girls to fight a battle they know nothing about, there have been times when some of them had died… some use so much power they die here after agonizing for days…" Miroku's voice was so different than the usual easy going tone he used, that Kagome felt like a cold hand was gripping her heart. "But I'd rather help them have a good time here than run away. While they are training it's the only time they can feel normal for a while, see?" he said and with a hand showed her all the other girls, laughing, chatting and playing. They did look like normal girls. "They forget about the castle and the imprisoning for a while. Believe me, I'm much better than the old bat they had for a trainer before me." He said the last with a disgusted mock.

"Old bat?" asked Kagome feeling confused.

"Her name is Kaede, now she is the oldest miko in the army. She doesn't come to the trainings because she thinks 'I'm too young and inexperienced to teach her anything'." Miroku did some air quotations while saying that. Kagome giggled, it was clear that the old miko got to him.

"Why are you asking me such hard questions, Lady Kagome?" Asked the priest after a while to her student using a superior tone of voice.

"I just wanted to know if you felt the same way I do" She answered honestly. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Certainly you don't think dying is better than being here." She didn't respond, so he continued saying. "Killing oneself is not an honorable way of dying." 

She looked down at the floor and smiled sadly. "I'll die in battle, then." 

"Don't you dare." Miroku said while he stood up and offered a hand to her. "I won't be able to live with myself if you do." He smiled warmly at her and she responded with the same gesture.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome arrived to Inuyasha's quarters a little past lunch. She had had a wonderful time having lunch with all the girls. What Miroku had said was true, she could easily forget about the castle and the demons while she was training. Not that she did much training… Miroku had clearly stated that she had absolutely no talent for fighting, so they were going to have to work harder next time. She'd probably have to see Miroku all day everyday to have some improvement. That was ok, though, Miroku was a good guy… perhaps the only decent man she'd see in a while… 

Talking about men… Inuyasha was inside the room when she arrived, he was sitting in his bed looking blankly at the wall.

"Hum…" Kagome couldn't really think in anything to say to him, it was getting more and more uncomfortable to be with him.

"My mother wants you to join us for dinner tonight." He said fixing his golden eyes on her.

"…Why?" she asked feeling a little confused and disappointed. She had been hoping to spend dinner with all the mikos and probably Miroku.

"That's what I'd like to know." He answer. Then he stood up and walked to the door, passing by her side. He stopped dead when he was near her and reclined toward her. "Miroku. You smell too much like him." 

Kagome could feel herself blush. He was doing it again… smelling her. "He _is_ my instructor." She said defensibly.

He snorted. "I'm not ripping his arms off right now because he hasn't touched you yet." Kagome looked at him in awe, trying to figure out if he was serious. "Tell him to be careful." Kagome was speechless. He _was_ serious. Or at least he seemed to be. "Be ready for dinner before dark," he paused and then added quickly. "I'll tell Sango to bring you some clothes, Mother said to wear something nice and I don't think he was referring to the concubine outfit." 

'So that is what this outfit is' Kagome thought while she looked down at her clothes. When she looked up again Inuyasha was long gone.

"Oh great…" She said to herself. "Dinner with the Royal Family… just how I wanted to spend this night…" she walked to her room and then remembered something. "I hope Seshomaru is not there."

---------

So sorry for the delay! Christmas got the best of me, I guess… so many family to visit hehe 

This wasn't really the chapter I wanted to write O_o but I want to post this before you think I'm dead! (Oh and can you tell I read too much Dragon Ball fanfictions?!!! If you haven't read anything you probably don't know what I'm talking about… heh…)

I'll be updating my other story soon, too ^_^U (why do I get myself in these things? Lol!)

And for the record: I really tried to get this finished before Christmas! =(

Next chapter will be… See Me (More about that witch Kikyo ¬-¬)


	9. See Me

I did take my time to update, right? Oops. I don't know if you read it, but I had to format my computer, so I didn't have Office installed in my pc! That means no spellchecker u_u the bad thing is... that I installed Word but I did it wrong, so I still don't have a spellchecker... darn!!!

Thank you a lot about all the reviews, I'M NOT DEAD and I'm not leaving this without finishing it =)

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 8: See Me

Kagome was sitting on her bed when Sango stepped in. The miko had decided to stay and wait for her new friend instead of adventuring out of her quarters, Miroku had said she had all the afternoon free and, honestly, she didn't have anywhere else to go. So she waited patiently until dinner came. 

"Hello, Kagome." Sango smiled and entered Kagome's room, bringing a package under one arm. "How was your training today?" 

"Heh..." Kagome smiled nervously at the other woman. "Not so good."

"Oh, don't worry!" Sango said and placed the package she had brought on the bed. "It will take sometime. You have only been here for 3 days, after all." The woman started to unwrap the package until the content was revealed. "Ah, here it is." She said and held the dress in front of Kagome.

The dress was a beautiful shade of blue, and it was so shiny that it seemed made out of liquid. Kagome gasped at the sight of the outfit. "I... can't wear that!" 

Sango looked curiously at the dress. "Why not?"

"That... that is a dress a princess would wear, I am no one here... why would I wear it?" Sango looked seriously at the girl before answering.

"You are the prince's companion, that is important enough." Kagome looked up at her friend, and saw that she didn't look happy while speaking those words, but then she brightened a bit. "And the Queen personally gave me this for you to wear. I think it used to be hers." That comment only made Kagome feel more awkward when trying on the dress.

Sango helped her into the dress and then fixed her hair a little, so that it was up and some locks framed her face.

"There you go." Sango said admiring her job. Kagome looked herself in the mirror that was behind her door. "You look beautiful." 

"I don't think so." Kagome said and looked down at her feet, feeling extremely self-conscious in such a beautiful dress. "I feel uncomfortable..." 

"Well, that is the prize you have to pay when you want to look beautiful." Sango said in an 'I'm so wise' tone of voice. Kagome snorted.

"But I don't **want** to look beautiful." Sango's eyes saddened. 

"Inuyasha would want you to look beautiful... that way he'd find you more alluring—" Kagome suddenly got away from the woman and sat on her bed with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression in her face. 

"I don't want that demon to look at me in that way... I don't want him having weird thoughts in his head. I don't even want him touching me." 

Sango only shook her head and sat beside her. "He already has weird thoughts in his head. He wants you. That is why he chose you."

"He only keeps me here because his brother wanted me and he wanted to contradict him, he told me---" Now Sango interrupted the young woman.

"No, he wants you. You have to use that against him." Kagome only looked at Sango, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't want to use Inuyasha, she didn't want to be near him... she just wanted... to go home. The first days had felt like a very unusual vacation, but the longer she stayed the worse she felt. How long would she have to endure it?

"I... just want to go home, Sango." The miko didn't like how whinny those words she had just spoken made her look, but she didn't take her eyes off the other woman's eyes.

"Well, you can't" Sango said, her eyes showing no mercy. "And you better start thinking that you will never get out of here, because you won't." She put a friendly hand in Kagome's back and guided her to the hall. "And believe me, Inuyasha will be a lot easier to manipulate then Seshomaru... and even Seshomaru will look like a better alternative after spending a day in the Harem." The woman finally smiled at the miko and continued. "Now, smile, look pretty... and do your best."

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Kagome arrived to the Dinning Room Inuyasha was the only one there, he didn't even look up to meet her eyes, only stayed sitting in his chair, looking broodingly at his empty plate. He had a lot of things on his mind... like for example: What was his mother up to...

Sango placed Kagome beside Inuyasha, and after a little bow, she left them both alone.

Kagome was staring nervously at the empty chairs, the King and the Queen will be going to be there... how was she supposed to act? Honored? Happy? Annoyed? Depressed? How she supposed to act like this was some kind of game, played entirely out of her ordinary life? Like she had forgotten she once had a life out of this weird place? Like she was not scared out of her mind? Like she wasn't so tired of looking for a way out of here that the only thing she wanted was to sleep and sleep forever? Like she was not loosing hope...

Was she expected to talk at all? Talk about what? Her life before? Her life to be...? If she even was going to have one...

And... was Seshomaru going to be here? She felt a shiver go down through her spine. Kagome didn't want to see him again, ever.

The world suddenly came crashing down to meet her when she felt a hand gripping her elbow, and turned to look at the owner of the hand, fixing her eyes in angry golden orbs.

"Would you stop shivering? It makes me uncomfortable." Inuyasha said in a hiss.

Kagome's temper rose and soon she found herself screaming at him. "My shivering makes you uncomfortable?! Oh, how inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry!!!" she spat at him the last part and he just looked even more annoyed.

"There is no reason for you to be sarcastic." He explained in a flat voice and released her after realizing his hand was still on her elbow.

"I'm scared shitless here and you ask me to be calm!" She yelled at him but regretted her words later, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction to know that she was scared. Too late now...

"There isn't anything to be scared about." Inuyasha said in the same flat tone he had used before. "It's just dinner."

"What about Seshomaru?" she asked after a short silence.

Inuyasha looked at her and scowled. "He won't be here. He is in the front, fighting the Wolf Clan."

Kagome's mouth acted faster than her brain, and she asked: "Why are you here, then? Too weak to be in the front?"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger, and Kagome amused herself in how easy it was to piss him off... "He is not even fighting, he just stands there and commands other people to do things for him!" Kagome felt a grin coming to her face, but tried to repress it, Inuyasha was so obviously jealous of his brother. "Why do you ask? Do you want me to die that badly?"

"Of course, you are the only thing that is keeping me in this stupid demon dimension or whatever this is..." 

"Well, let me tell you that I'm not an easy kill." Inuyasha said, breaking the eye contact they had had a moment ago, and stared to the wood carved door that allowed to entrance to the Dinning Room. "Keep your mind out of Seshomaru, he won't be bothering you for a while."

"Until you are done with me, right?" Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, daring him to confirm his own words.

"Yes, until I'm done with you." He replied, his voice merely a hiss. Inuyasha looked at her again, but his eyes were everything but looking for contact, he was looking right through her. 

"You won't break me." Inuyasha suppressed a shiver, he could feel her miko power dancing around her.

"I won't even have to try." 

The door opened nosily and a couple entered the Room, the Queen and King took their seats while Inuyasha, and then Kagome, stood to bow with respect. Kagome was feeling pretty weird by then... In her village the highest authority had been the landlord... and she had only seen him twice in her life; dinning with a Royal Family (demons or not) was quite surreal. Just like everything that had been happening to her in the past 3 days.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Kagome." The Queen smiled while her son and the miko sat again. "That dress fits you perfectly."

"I agree." The King said and Kagome flushed tomato red.

"Don't you think so, Inuyasha?" The Hanyou gave his mother an annoyed glare, where did she want to go with all this?

"Sure." He said absent-mindly, not wanting to anger his mother saying something rude, he knew better.

Some servants brought the food immediately and placed it on the table. Kagome could feel the servants' eyes -who were all humans- on her and she sunk a little deeper in her seat. The looks those people were giving each other clearly said that Kagome was more than out of place in that family dinner.

"How was the War Council?" The King asked in an almost-interested voice. Lately Inuyasha had been the one who attended those matters and he was glad, God knew he needed some vacations and his son was a perfect candidate to take his place on those boring and long Councils.

Inuyasha frowned at his food, but didn't dare to look at his father, he would never forgive the man for making him go to those stupid Councils. "Useless, as usual. The General told me that Seshomaru wants to attack the Wolf Clan as soon as possible, while the wolves are still preparing for the next attack, but I think he should wait until the New Mikos are ready, to attack with all we have... but he is a bonehead, as usual, and won't listen to a thing I say..." Kagome looked strangely at the Hanyou sitting beside her, fuming like that he had almost looked... like another person.

"Ah, well, let Seshomaru do what he things is right. He is in the Front for a reason, and that's because he is good at what he does." Inuyasha took an angry bite at his meat after hearing the King's words and Kagome had to suppress an evil chuckle.

"I heard from Miroku your first day at the Army didn't go very well." The Queen said then, and Kagome felt more blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I... it's the first time I try something like that..." She tried to excuse herself.

Inuyasha snorted. "Great, I kidnapped an useless miko..." he grunted.

Kagome turned to face him. "It's not like I wanted to come here!" She spat.

A dead silence filled the room, the Queen face was impassive, like she hasn't even noticed what had happened. The King looked from the miko to his son in awe. The girl and Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on each other, both full of blind anger. Slowly Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears but she didn't let them fall. 

If she was so useless, then why did she have to be locked in this palace, training to develop powers she didn't know how to use... Why did it have to happen to HER?

"Now, now, Kikyo, don't be so hard on the boy." Half a second later Inuyasha was on his feet, silencing his father with a death glare.

"I'll be going now, I have plenty of things to do." He then stormed out of the room, leaving an obvious emptiness in the quiet dinning room.

"Was it something I said?" asked the King to his wife, his face completely innocent.

"Her name is Kagome, not Kikyo, dear." The Queen answered and continued to eat silently.

Kagome looked at the door thought which Inuyasha had exited. Kikyo? Who was that? And why had Inuyasha's eyes flashed with sadness at the sound of her name?

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha's quarters were in silence when she entered after dinner, the only thing she wanted to do right then was to get out of that dress and sleep. But just as she reached her door she heard movement in the room and for a second she wondered if Inuyasha was there. 

She turned her head to the sound and suddenly felt herself be pushed against her own door. 

Kagome felt a hot breath on her throat and she swallowed nervously. "You... you said you wouldn't force me." She almost choked on each word, but she remained firm, holding only onto his words.

"I won't." He answered. She heard him only because his mouth was close to her ear, his voice was barely a whisper. Inuyasha pressed an open mouthed kiss on her throat and she gasped, she was felt as she was choking with fear.

"What is wrong with you?" she finally said, he continued to kiss her neck. "What is it that makes you scream at me one second and seduce me the next?" It was like she was talking to herself, he ignored her completely and started licking the base of her neck. She pressed her hands to his chest but he didn't move an inch, she was too weak for him. When she felt his fangs caressing her skin she gasped again. She had to finish his now.

"Who is Kikyo?" He stopped immediately after hearing her words. He only licked her neck one more time and released her. Kagome felt like she'd have fallen but she stayed on her feet. 

Inuyasha backed away and turned his back to her. "What did you do to her that is haunting you so much?" The miko hissed and the hanyou turned around to look at her.

"Good night, Kagome." He told her and left her standing in the dark.

-------

This was supposed to be longer, but you people are starting to get desperate (I like that lol). A little Inuyasha/Kagome action, but Kagome didn't like that very much, did she? ^_^U I don't like the kidnappee-falling-in-love-with-kidnapper syndrome, so it will take them a long time to get to that... in the meanwhile interesting situations will be occurring (or, at least I'm hoping they are interesting... but then again I have such a twisted mind, I'm sure they'll be!).

Again, sorry about the spelling and grammar errors, but I don't have a spellchecker right now _

Review, people, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, who do you want to see (I think Hojo will be good kukuku). 


	10. Confuse Me

200 reviewsss, yay! _ now I feel bad for not updating u_u

I want to really thanks my reviewers, I have gotten pretty good reviews lately, very insightful and stuff O_o I'm getting nervous… I hope I don't disappoint you all… BTW, you worried about Kikyo, I'll try not to make this the usual 'boohoo Inuyasha loves me because I look like Kikyo' fic, from the start it wasn't supposed to be that way… you'll what part Kikyo is going to have in the fic real soon…

And I got a review that said that this shouldn't just be a PG-13 fanfic and I think I agree… this is not something I would like my 13 year old cousin reading… 

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 9: Confuse Me

She didn't notice until it was way too late. 

The day after the infamous dinner, Kagome woke up and said out loud: "November 4", it had only been around 4 days… and she already was a little used to waking up looking at a strange ceiling. 

Sighing she stood up, readying herself for a much needed bath. Sango was going to pick her up early in the morning so they could go to the public bath together. 

It turned out, that was a grave mistake.

A lot of servants and mikos were there, enjoying a bath when they arrived. Kagome took off her clothes, not used yet to being naked in front of so many people (they were only women, yes… but strangers). As soon as she took off her shirt a general gasp was heard inside the Bathroom. 

Kagome began to feel uncomfortable when she realized that everyone was looking at her neck, so she put a hand over the spot everyone was staring at. She didn't feel anything so she looked down and gasped too. She could barely make it out, because it was hard for her to look at her own neck. But it was clearly there. A purple bruise-like mark. Right in the base of her neck. Right where Inuyasha had kissed her last night.

The miko felt her face heat up from embarrassment and anger. That bastard! He had left her a freaking hickey!

But why was everybody so worked up about a hickey?

"W-who did THAT?" Sango asked, all the women looked at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

Kagome responded by turning even redder. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of ALL of them! "Inuyasha." She said, hoping only Sango would hear her. Mistaken again, all the women gasped at once and took a step back, even Sango. Kagome looked curiously at her friend. "What is it?"

The woman, fighting her nervousness, answered. "That is a warning… It's a mark that is clearly saying 'Don't go near what is mine.'"

"What?!" Kagome yelled and put a hand over the bruise. "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know." Sango said and took the girl's arm, carrying her to a more secluded of the room. It didn't matter, though, the women were still eying them warningly. "Inuyasha is quite temperamental… it could be because of anything. When did he do this to you?"

Kagome looked at her naked feet. "After dinner, he was acting strange… I thought he wouldn't stop…" The girl heard her own voice quiver and felt anger, she didn't want to be afraid. "I said I wouldn't let him touch me, but he is too strong, too fast… I couldn't…"

Sango looked at her with hard eyes. "It's ok. You can't do much against him. He won't hurt you, at least…" The woman put a thoughtful expression on her face. "Did anything happen at dinner…? I want to figure out why he marked you… Youkai don't do that often…"

"We kinda argued… then he left. His father mistook my name, I think. He called me Kikyo." Sango's eyes showed her surprise.

"Kikyo?…" The girl nodded. She was still wondering why the King had mistook her. "Kikyo… I have never heard that name before." Kagome felt disappointed, she was counting on Sango to tell her who was that woman.

"He seemed upset, he wasn't acting normal." Kagome added. "When he started kissing my neck I didn't know what to do, so I asked him who Kikyo was…" Sango gaped at her words, the nerve of the girl was incredible. "He stopped at once and let go of me." 

Sango nodded and with a expression of deep thoughtfulness took out the rest of her clothes, Kagome followed her example. "Maybe you have found some good piece of information. We should ask Miroku, maybe he'll know." Kagome smiled at her words, maybe the priest would know something.

The two women walked to the public pool again, and Kagome couldn't help but feel that everyone's eyes were on her, and at the same time, everyone was avoiding eye contact. All the women were looking at her mark, and their eyes looked troubled, like they didn't know how to act.

"Inuyasha's mark is very powerful." Sango explained. "Nobody would dare to touch the property of the Prince, not even a woman is safe." She kept on talking, not caring who heard her. "But this mark is not complete. This one is merely a warning."

Kagome's hand flied to the mark once more and hoped her outfit would cover her enough.

~*~*~*~

The good news was that Kagome's shirt covered almost her whole neck, the bad news was it ALMOST covered her whole neck… The miko couldn't move much because the mark Inuyasha had so thoughtfully given her would show. And if the behaviors of the other women in the Bathroom said something, it was that when someone saw that stupid mark that someone made sure to be far away from Kagome.

The two women arrived the Miko Training Arena in a foul mood, especially Kagome, who was planning how to make some serious damage to her kidnapper. Sango was almost equally mad at Inuyasha, but for a different reason. She couldn't believe the hanyou was that stupid, he was blowing all his chances with the miko by doing stuff like that mark without thinking, and Kagome wasn't taking Sango's worries seriously. The miko wasn't being considerate at all, she wasn't trying to allure Inuyasha or at least befriend him… Didn't Kagome know she HAD to endure more than one month with Inuyasha if she really wanted to survive? Pissing the hanyou off was useless and stupid…

"Sango dearest!" Miroku said while extending his arms and approaching the two women. Sango stopped dead and scowled at him. 

"Don't you touch me…" Miroku, sensing the rejection, advanced to the miko. 

"Kagome, sweety!" But before he could get near the girl Sango grabbed his arm and yanked him off the other woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kagome looked at Sango with pleading eyes. She didn't want Miroku to know about the mark, if he knew, maybe he wouldn't even dare to be near her. Sango sighed and nodded to the other girl, she understood. "You don't want Inuyasha chasing you down or something, right?"

Miroku looked down at his feet and sighed. "Right…" and then he looked at Kagome with a seducing stare. "But she is so pretty." The miko felt the blush come to her cheeks and she couldn't fight it. Miroku was a charmer…

Sango coughed forcefully. "Anyway… we had something to ask you." Kagome jumped in, happy because Sango hadn't forgotten about her curiosity.

"Oh, yes. Do you know who Kikyo is?" The miko asked staring at the priest. Miroku adopted a thoughtful pose and then shook his head slowly.

"It sounds familiar, maybe I have heard it mention before but I don't know who that is…" A chuckled was heard and the three of them turned around to face an old woman. Miroku groaned and passed a nervous hand through his hair.

"You… why you? Why today?" he whined.

"What? Miroku-SAMA doesn't know everything after all… It is true, then, that no one knows what happened 50 years ago… or maybe no one remembers. No one is allowed to remember." The old miko whispered as she made her way to the small group.

"What are you talking about, Kaede-baba?" The priest said, not liking at all the tone she was using. He was her superior!

"Kikyo." She said, looking at Kagome. "My sister."

"Your sister?" Kagome repeated. "Can you tell me about her?" Sango winced, Kaede was not an easy person… Kagome wouldn't be able to get information out of her the easy way.

"Why do you ask me?" The old woman asked. Kagome's head turned a little to the side in confusion.

"You knew her, right? You said she was your sister… surely you must know about her…"

"Why do you ask me when you could ask the person who really knows?" The old miko told the younger one. "Ask Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, getting interested. "What does this have to do with Inuy---"

"Shut up!" Sango hissed, mad at Miroku for interrupting the exchange.

"I can't ask Inuyasha," the miko answered, "he won't tell me."

"He will, if you ask him when the time is right." The old miko looked pointedly at Kagome. "Wait until the New Moon comes."

"Uh?" Kagome's head turned in confusion again, but the older miko was already stalking off.

"I'll be going now," she said. "it's clear certain stuck up priest doesn't want me here." And then she walked silently into the castle.

As soon as she was gone Sango slapped Miroku on the arm. "Look what you just did!"

"Ow! What did I do?" He asked caressing his arm. "She always stalks off like that!" He looked to the door the old miko had gone through and hissed. "Kaede-baba! Always getting me in trouble…"

"What was that all about? About the New Moon?" Kagome asked her two friends. 

"Who knows." Sango said and shrugged. "She always talk all cryptic like that… Maybe she has gone mad after all this year in the castle."

"Yes… maybe…" Kagome whispered and looked at the sky, silently calculating in how many days the New Moon would come.

***************

I couldn't proofread it so it must have a lot of mistakes, lol! This was supposed to be much longer, yes… but I don't want to torture you more with my writer's block!

Kaede and Miroku are OCC, but it's part of the story, things happened different from the anime, so they can't have exactly the same friendship…

Well, I explained a little about the kissing the neck thingy! Miroku will take a big part in this story… and Inuyasha and Kagome have a long way to go!

I'm kinda busy working and studying, but I'm still writing!!! 


	11. Comfort Me

It's been so long... I hope people will still read this. I now now, I hate writers who update their stories once every year, but I honestly didn't know what I was writing anymore... but I think I've found my isnpiration again.

THIS HAS NOT BEEN proofreaded, if someone would do that for me I would be a very happy writer. My Office is broken and I don't have a spelling check... thingie (at least not in english, in spanish it works quite well! Go figure...)

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 10: Comfort Me

Trying to hide the mark and avoid the curious looks left Kagome very annoyed by the end of the day, so when she heard Inuyasha arrive to his room late that night she didn't think twice before going out of the safety of her room to yell at him a little.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she started. Inuyasha gave her an uninterested look and proceeded to throw himself on his bed. "Everyone has been giving me these weird looks all day, nobody talks to me! Nobody wants to be near me… Sango is the only one brave enough to approach 'Prince Inuyasha's property' " She finished stomping her foot on the floor.

"Good." Was everything he said, his face still bored as ever, eyes focused on his stone ceiling. He was exhausted after a long meeting with the heads of the village that were part of his Kingdom, those villagers were always asking for more and more! Keh, parasites…

"I hadn't made friends yet, and now… they don't want to have anything to do with me. Almost everybody in this castle knows about the damn mark and everyone is afraid of it!" She remembered Miroku hadn't heard yet, and she was grateful, she really liked that annoying priest and at least Sango and him were good to her. Sango had explained the mark was a warning, a warning that the prince didn't want anyone messing around with 'something' that was his, Miroku was the person that got closer to Kagome thanks to all the training and it was easy for Inuyasha to smell him on her, so if Miroku found out about the warning he certainly wouldn't want to be around Kagome, right? He could really loose his head.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Look at me." Kagome demanded. After 10 seconds of uncomfortable silence Inuyasha lifted his head and looked into her very angry eyes. "Why? I just want to know why."

Inuyasha remained silent a while more and then answered with a blank tone. "I felt like annoying you." He explained. "Like you annoy me."

Kagome's eyes flamed as she approached him, nearly hissing. "What did I ever do to annoy YOU?" she demanded. "I try not to be in your way, it's been 4 days and I had hardly seen you, much less spoken to you!" She stopped to breath and looked away, she didn't want to look at his golden eyes anymore. "I accept you have my life in your hands. Why would I want to annoy you knowing that?"

"Maybe you have a death wish." He whispered to her ear, he was standing near her and she hadn't noticed. "Do you? Do you want to die?"

She stepped away from him and shook her head. "Not yet, Not yet."

"What if I said the only thing that can save you is letting me…" He brought a hand up to her face and twisted her head so she would look up at him. "touch you…. Would you rather die?"

"Yes!" She answered strongly and stepped away from him again.

"Then your will to live is not strong enough yet." He threw her a glance that clearly said he would be waiting, but she ignored it. She knew what he was doing, trying to give her false hope when she knew that once she was not a virgin he would simply hand her over to Seshomaru.

"Is that what you did to the other women? Tell them their only chance was to sleep with you and when they did… you threw them to the Harem?" She whispered and could almost swear she saw him flinch.

"They were easy to manipulate, the only thing they did all day was to shiver and cry, look up at me with scared eyes. They'd have believed everything I said." He snapped with what appeared to be total indifference.

"How can you stand there and tell me this?" Without feeling anything, she added in her mind.

"What do you want me to do? Lie?" He asked with a smirk, the distance between the two shortening again.

"… did you ever think about the people they left behind? Their mothers, sisters, brothers, fathers…? Did you even think about my mother, did you ever wonder if she is still crying over her daughter, taken away in front of her very eyes…?" She was wretched to hear her voice quivering, but didn't stop. "Because I do… I wonder… and it hurts." Tears started to come out of her eyes and she felt her barriers falling. 'No, no! I don't want to cry in front of him!' her mind screamed but it was a non-stopping flow of tears.

"I simply don't care." He hissed, trying not to notice the tears on her face.

"And the worst thing is that I believe you." He didn't flinch. He knew she believed it didn't affect him in the last. But why did he find it impossible to sleep at night then?

"Why did I have to come out at that second? Why did it have to be me? Why did it have to be you…? Why do I have these powers?!" She tried to control herself, she really did. But the sobs were almost choking her and the tears were straining her throat. Inuyasha couldn't do more than see her fail to stop the crying.

And strangely, he felt like he had to help her somehow. "Don't cry." He said faintly. Not you, you are not supposed to cry, he told himself, unable to open his mouth. "Don't you think I ever wonder why? Why do I…" He stopped himself. He wasn't ready to do this.

"What?" she asked, tears still framing her face.

"Why am I telling you this?!" The words rasped out of his throat and he felt tied again. "You have to face reality. You are trapped, you won't see your mother ever again, and the only hope you have to living longer is me."

She didn't answer, just started leaving and he let her go. A couple of steps before the door she turned back and asked: "You didn't tell me what annoyed you about me." She said surprising Inuyasha. He had thought she'd flee to her room like she always did.

"Your face annoys me." He answered. She frowned but didn't say anything, that was not the answer she was looking for.

Inuyasha had practically disapeared the last few days, it had been 5 days and Kagome had hardly seen him, the only thing that make Kagome feel sure he was alive was hearing him arriving late at night and leaving early in the morning. Not that she cared much if he was alive and well... it just didn't feel right being ignored like this, after all, he was supposed to be trying to seduce her. Maybe this was his plan, to ignore her and make her nervous so she would cave in... it was working a little.

She woke up every morning when she heard him leave to wherever it was he was going, and she sat in her bed touching the mark she still had in her neck, willing it to disappear, while she thought about her family. It had been... 9 days, if she counted today. And the worse part was that everyday it felt more normal waking up and sitting on her bed, touch her mark.

That day Sango stopped by Kagome's room to wake her up, but she found herself with very ready Kagome.

"Oh, you are up" She said cheerfully. Kagome just nodded, not daring to tell her that she was up before dawn everyday. Sango seemed to have high hopes for her, Kagome knew her friend thought she was adjusting well and taking every advice she had given her. The truth was that she was not, she didn't think it was possible for her to have a future here, and it didn't matter how many times Sango told her she was trapped her, in Kagome's mind there still was a way to escape nobody had tried before... and it didn't matter if she had to survive until next Halloween to get out, she WAS going to get out.

"Shall we go?" Kagome said with a forced smile, every word was painful. Trying to appear happy was painful.

"Miroku is waiting" Sango said and opened the door.

They arrived to the courtyard and Kagome tighned up the scarf she had tied around her neck. The mark was still visible (She was beggining to think it'd never go away...) and Miroku was still oblivius of it and that was the way Kagome wanted to keep it.

"Lady Kagome, how lovely you look today." Sango fixed the priest with a death glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Jealous, Sango dear? You are a lovely creature yourself." Said Miroku getting closer and closer to the girl that looked ready to bite his arms off.

"Oh, stop it you two" Kagome joked "The sexual tension is killing me" Sango went tomato red, murmured an apology and escaped from the Miko training room. Kagome smiled amusingly, feeling relieved at smilling like she really meant it.

"Ready to do some work out?"Miroku asked gently and put his arms behind his back, adopting a more serious image.

"Ready!" replied Kagome excitedly. She had been making some what of a progress lately.

"Now if you'd just accompany me to my room..." Kagome gave him a severe look and he sighed. "Or we could start training right here."

Kagome put herself to work, she streched her hand and started focusing energy into her palm, she was still unable to make a poweball, but the force surging through her was starting to feel more and more controlled.

The girl felt a tingle at the bottom of her stomach first, it travelled inside her, working its way up to her arm, until she felt it, at last, the power she had inside herself reached the surface and came out of her hand, showing itself in the form of a very bright, very blue powerball. Kagome couldn't supress a yelp that alerted Miroku, who stood watching excitedly from a distance. The ball kept growing and growing until it was too bright to look at.

"Now throw it away! It's too much power!" Miroku yelled instruction at her.

"How do I do that?!" The girl asked him, feeling a little nervous.

"Just throw it!" He replied and Kagome closed her eyes and proceeded to do just that, without looking where she was throwing to powerball at. A small commotion started when her power made a small table catch on fire.

Miroku ran to the fire and started to put it out, with the help of some other girls, while Kagome ran alarmed towars them.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't... know what to do!" She explained while helping him throw sand at the fire, which started to get smaller.

"That's ok, I wasn't very specific." He smiled at her. "That was a very good powerball. Impresive, really."

"Thank you." The young miko said. "It's a relieve I was finally able to do it. I'm not useless after all."

Miroku locked eyes with her, his eyes where dull, suddently without a glint of light. "You'll be very useful." She smiled without noticing the change in his tone.

The fire was out so the priest got up from the ground. "Enough distraction, girls, keep training." He said and the few girls that had gathered around the fire left.

Kagome suddently sat on the floor feeling tired. "I didn't know it was going to be this hard... I feel like I no energy left."

"And you probably don't" said the priest, sitting by her side. "If you push yourself too hard you could waste all your energy and that is dangerous. If that powerball was any bigger it could have hurt you." The man explained to the exhausted looking girl.

"But that powerball isn't enough to actually kill a demon, right?" She asked, pretending not to be very interested.

"No, that would only hurt a demon, but it could kill a man." Miroku shifted a little so he could look at the girl in the eye.

"But after just one powerball I feel exhausted, how am I supposed to fight?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

"You need more training to be able to make bigger, more powerful impacts." Kagome sighed and hugged her legs with both arms, resting her head on her knees.

"How long is it going to take me to be able to kill a demon?" She said and Miroku understood her intentions, even when her voice was empty of any emotion.

"It's impossible for one miko alone to kill a demon." Miroku felt Kagome froze and her breath caught in her throat. "You'd die trying..."

"I just need more power." She reasured. The priest shook his head.

"You won't be able to kill Inuyasha, he is one of the most powerful demons..."

"I don't want to hear it." Kagome interrupted. "I'll go train again." She was going to get up when Miroku grabbed her arm and sat her down again. He gently cupped her face in his hand and turned her face so she'd look at him.

"You won't kill Inuyasha even if you try." She looked away again, he sighed. "Your heart is too pure."

"I just want to believe... there is hope." She whispered.

"There is, don't worry." She leaned her head on his shoulder so he put an arm around her. They stayed like that for a while, oblivious of the young mikos whispering about the priest boldness for touching the prince's property.

Late that night Kagome was awake looking at her ceiling, contemplating the shadows the moonlight projected. The moon was almost gone tonight, the new moon was only in 3 days. There was a sound outside and she heard the door slam closed, Inuyasha had finally arrived. She had a sudden urge to tell him of her accomplishment today at her training but she dismissed it as an stupid idea.

Three days later she had forgotten that that night was the New Moon until Kaede appeared at the training court that afternoon. She came directly to her and Kagome knew it was to speak to her about Inuyasha.

"Today is the New Moon." The old woman said. Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha won't go to sleep to his quarters tonight." The girl looked strangly at her, how was she so sure? Inuyasha always slept in his room, it didn't matter how late he arrived. "He sleeps in a separated room that night, far enough for anybody to see."

"See what?" Asked her curiously.

"See him... his weakness." Kagome stood there trying to figure out what she was saying. "He will be at the base of the tallest tower tonight. I want you to ask him about my sister."

Kagome stood quietly for a few seconds and looking at the face of the woman she understood her need. She needed to know too. "I will go to him at midnight." She reasured her.

The woman smiled and walked away leaving Kagome dreading what she was going to find out late that day.

That night in her room Kagome was not surprised when she didn't hear a sound coming from the prince's dorm. What Kaede said was right.

When it was late enough she sat herself on her bed, put on her shoes and a cloak, ready to roam the halls of the castle. The tallest tower was the farest, coldern one, and she felt less than welcome when she arrived to it.

There was only one door and Kagome thought it could only led to the room Kaede had pointed. She walked slowly to the door and felt the cold doorknob in her hand like an omen. Slowly she opened the door and let herself in, overwelmed by the coldness. She could hardly see anything without the moonlight but by the light of a torch she could see a figure sleeping on the floor. She was sure it was Inuyasha.

She hesitated for a second but approached the figure, she got on one knee and touched him, trying to wake him up gently. She was surprised when two dark eyes greeted her. He looked at her like he was dreaming and whispered a name.

"Kikyo?" Kagome backed away a little but replied.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha's face changed that instant, he supported himself in both arms.

"Get out" He looked more scared than scary. Kagome kneeled more comfortably, the nature of the figure slowly sinking in.

"You are human."

Inuyasha made an effort to sat down and leaned on the wall. "Get out, you are not supposed to see me like this." He replied angrily.

"This is what happens at New Moons? You become human..." Kagome inquired, the now human Inuyasha tried to growl.

"No one is supposed to know... who? Who told you?" Kagome approched him but didn't touch him.

"And yet... Kikyo knew?" She asked trying to guess why he hadn't been alarmed when he thought she was Kikyo.

"I told her..." He said more to himself than to her.

"Who was she?" The girl asked looking at him wildly. He murmurred something under his breath she didn't catch, so she leaned towars him. "Who was she?"

"I loved her" He said.

Kagome froze, not fully beliving what she was hearing.

"She was human." She said without thinking.

"She didn't love me..." Kagome stayed still, barely allowing herself to breath, afraid that a sudden movement would alert him of the things he was saying. He was not only human in appearances tonight, his emotions where human too.

Inuyasha's eyes moved to fix on hers, like he was hoping for her to understand. "She betrayed me."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"If she had told me she wanted to be free I would have let her... " Inuyasha stopped talking and Kagome didn't dare to say anything. They stayed in silence for a few minutes that seemed like hours, the only thing to be heard was the wind outside.

"You look so much like her" Inuyasha said to no one. The girl didn't reply, she didn't want to.

He made some more effort to lay down again, Kagome couldn't help it and she helped him lay down comfortably without noticing she was resting his head on her lap until it was too late.

"Why are you so weak?" She asked him after a while.

"She made me like this." He replied closing his eyes. At that moment Kagome saw that this was the chance she was looking for, he was human a mere powerful would be enough, she could easily kill him right here, right now.

For that reviewer who asked me: No, this will not be a chapter a day, I'm just lazy and I like making chapters short, but this one is going to double the size of all the others, I'll try my hardest uu

Right now everything seems to be moving slowly but that is simply because a lot of important things happen at the beginning but then I'll cover longer periods of time… and this is just getting good lol… have patience, please!

Reading the reviews I saw this: "Why do the women die after one month?" Hum, they don't die. Inuyasha doesn't keep anyone more than a month, so he just uses them and throws them away (gosh, that sounds really bad… lol), and then they go to the Harem (that it's like this place full of women free for any men to 'enjoy' –this is so going to be R rated…) and the life expectancy in there is like 3 months, so yeah, pretty women have short lives in the Demon dimension (this is sounding weirder and weirder � why do you people let me write this stuff? Lol).

And another: "What is the big deal about the mark?" I will explain this further in the story, it's not over yet… but the thing is that nobody wants to be around the Prince's Property, and the 'warning' (aka the hickey) is like screaming 'I have noticed someone is invading my property', so nobody wants to piss off the prince and… you know, die, so they keep away from Kagome.

And YES, YES I know it's supposed to be All Hallow's EVE but… I don't have an excuse for that, lol.

I will update!!!


	12. Kill Me

AS A REVIEWER GUESSED: YES, I'VE BEEN MURDERED --U sorry... for the long wait but... well, I'm kinda moving... to SPAIN!

Wow, thank you so much for your reviews, without them this story would have ended up forgotten in a corner of my hard drive D Your beautiful reviews are a daily reminder that I HAVE TO FINISH!

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 11: Kill Me

Kagome felt the same tingle in her stomach she had felt 3 days ago when she first made a powerball. But this time it wasn't because of the power inside her, she looked down at the almost peaceful face of the man that was resting on her lap. His black hair was wild, tangling her in a black net. She could feel it against her bare legs, it was like silk.

She looked at his face again, trying to understand the bags under his eyes, was he even sleeping at all? Something told her this was the first time he had slept peacefully in a while.

She reluctantly rested her hand against his cheek and the warmness of his skin reminded her that just a few seconds ago she had thought about killing him. She couldn't do it. Not while he was human.

She felt her heart break in a million fragments, if she wasn't able to kill his kidnapper, how was she supposed to escape? She caressed his cheek and he inched towards her hand.

"If she had told me she wanted to be free I would have let her..." his words resounded in her ears. Had he really loved her? loved someone? She had a hard time believing that. She took his head between her arms and lifted him, resting his head on her folded cloak. She didn't look back at him, and exited the room quietly trying not to think of the warm feeling his skin had left in her hand.

When she woke up that morning she had an strange feeling, like someone was watching her. She opened one eye and quickly the other, the only thing that prevented her from screaming was the fact that a hand was pressing against her throat.

She quickly grabbed the hand that was torturing her and looked at her attacker. Inuyasha looked down at her with killer eyes. It took her a few more seconds to realize she had no trouble breathing, his hand was barely choking her.

"Who the hell told you where to find me!" he shouted at her, Kagome couldn't help but to answer.

"The miko... Kaede" she gasped.

"Damn that old hag!" Kagome's hand grasped harder around Inuyasha's hand, trying to force him to release her but he didn't even acknowledge the effort.

"Let me go!" she demanded but he didn't listen.

"Last night I could feel the power in you, I know what you were thinking!" Kagome gulped, his eyes were so golden it hurt to look at them. "You intended to kill me!" He choked her harder and Kagome winced. "You fucking bitch..." Her eyes started to water and she could no longer breath, she could feel the blood pounding into her temple. But suddenly Inuyasha stopped and slowly released her.

Kagome could only hear his angry steps across the room for she had tightly closed her eyes, then she felt him come back to the bed.

"Why!" he demanded, punching the bed right next to the girl. "Why didn't you kill me! It would had been so easy!" Kagome opened her eyes and fixed them on his again, but said nothing. "WHY!" he demanded and placed his hand yet again around the girl's throat.

"Probably the same reason..." she said slowly in a calm voice "why you are incapable of strangling me hard enough."

"I could kill you!" he hissed into her face.

"But you won't..." she added.

He looked defeated and once again released her to sit heavily on the bed. "If I kill you then my brother would know I failed..." he said softly.

"Failed in what?" she panted, grabbing her now soar throat.

"Failed to tame you..." he had his back to her and even then Kagome could tell that was just an excuse. He couldn't kill her because he didn't want to kill her.

"Suits me right." she said and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sesshomaru won't be this good to you." Inuyasha said in an almost friendly tone.

"That's why I plan to stay here." she declared, sitting up on the bed. He snorted, shook his head and left, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

Inuyasha left Kagome's room feeling strange. Why was is that he couldn't bare to kill her when one night just 50 years earlier he could have killed the woman he loved without giving it much thought?

He remembered the night before clearly, he remembered the warm touch of her hands and he remembered the feeling inside him when he had confused her for Kikyo, it wasn't love... maybe it never was? He shook his head again, trying to command those thoughts out of his brain.

The stupid girl had said she planned to stay... did it mean she wanted to stay with HIM? Inuyasha snorted again, she clearly didn't know what she was getting into. The hanyou arrived to his own bed and started undressing, he had a lot of things to do... he didn't have time for thinking and worrying about a woman...!

The miko had been under his care for half a month now and nothing had happened, most women that had stayed with him had given up quicker, maybe he hadn't tried hard enough. She was not so different from the other girls, except... she hardly ever cried, she didn't beg, she didn't try to humor him, she wasn't empty... She wasn't Kikyo.

Inuyasha threw his dirty clothes to a corner and started to leave his room, headed for work, but his thoughts were still on the woman that lived next to him and was currently thinking about him too.

The miko looked at the wall lost in her thoughts, her throat didn't hurt anymore but she wondered why it didn't cause her any fear at all to have a demon's hand grasped against her throat. Maybe seeing him like that... weak, human... it had changed the way she looked at him.

What she had really wanted to do last night was to ask him about Kikyo and yet... she couldn't, why had he said Kikyo was the reason for him being so weak? Why had he confessed he had loved her? And the most important thing of all... he had said that if Kikyo would have asked him to let her go... he would have... So, were Sango's advices right? If Inuyasha fell for her she could be free?

Thinking about playing with his feelings like that made her sick to her stomach.

There were so much more questions in her head about the dead Kikyo... and she had to ask him... the next New Moon.

Sango entered the miko's room without knocking when Kagome was in the middle of getting ready for her training. "hey, Kagome! Not ready yet!" The woman asked happily.

"Just one more minute..." The miko said.

"Ok..." Sango sat on the girl's bed to wait. "So... any news? How are thing going with Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm..." Kagome deliberated, not sure what to share with Sango, finally she decided to tell her what bothered her the most. "I think I know who Kikyo is."

Sango stood up immediately, her face astonished. "What? who? tell me!"

The girl looked away and blushed, a little embarrassed of gossiping, she didn't feel it was right to talk about something that was so personal for Inuyasha. "He told me last night that he loved her." Sango gasped.

"But she was human... a miko! She was Kaede's sister, right!" The older girl asked, Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but it's not all... Inuyasha told me that he loved her so much that if she had asked him to free her, he would have." Sango's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I was right, then... I was right all this time. You have a chance." Sango whispered.

Kagome didn't registered her words, she was remembering last night, remembering every word. "He said... I looked like her." Sango's eyes focused on hers, shocked. "Maybe that's why he picked ME. Maybe that's why he kidnapped me and not someone else... because of her."

"No..." Sango said, urging the girl not to lose it. "this is good... if you look like her and he loved her... it will make things easier for you..." Kagome shook her head but Sango didn't pay attention. "You can use his feelings for her-"

"No!" Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome, you have to! If you want to be free, you have to use everything you have!" The older girl hissed. "You have to use Kikyo's memory..."

"But..." Kagome added. "We don't know the whole story... He said 'if she would have told me', that means she didn't ask to be free, it means something happened... but what?"

Sango's smile faded instantly. "I don't know..."

The training was a little awkward for Kagome, she was feeling a little down, taking all the things that now occupied her mind and she could feel something was bothering Miroku too.

After the third time Miroku zoned out and completely ignored Kagome in the middle of the training she snapped.

"Miroku! Hey... could you please pay attention, it's kinda dangerous to have a powerball in my hand without supervision!" she said, regretting a little her harsh tone.

"Oh.. yes, I'm sorry, Kagome." The girl looked at him with a worried face.

"What is wrong, Miroku?" she asked.

"Oh... nothing." He said inconvincibly.

"You are not usually like this... what is bothering you?" The miko pressed. She saw the priest sigh and step back.

"I have to make an announcement." He yelled for all the miko in the courtyard to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their coach. "Prince Sesshomaru just gave me important orders, we'll be marching to battle in 3 months." Sounds of protest could be heard everywhere and Kagome just stood and tried to take in the news. "I'm sorry... I know it's not time enough but he wanted as to be prepared in a month and it had to do everything in my power to change his mind... there is nothing else I could do... We have to be ready in 3 months."

Miroku walked away from where he had been standing and approached Kagome. "Miroku... I have to go too?" the miko asked.

"Yes... I'm so sorry. Usually the new ones have at least half a year to train but you have much power... and they want you there as soon as possible." The priest tried to offer some comfort to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But I can barely make a powerball... how am I going to fight?" She asked, feeling desperate.

"I'll train you day and night until you are the best... I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you in battle." The miko nodded, feeling a little reassured, but then another thought came to her.

"Sesshomaru... will he be in the front when we get there?" She asked, feeling a cold sweat travel down her spine.

"Yes, he will be leading you to battle." Miroku answered, confused about the girl's concern.

"Oh... crap." She murmured. What had he said he would do... if he found he was still a virgin the next time he saw her?... His exact words had been _"If I smell she is still pure I'll take her for myself_." Oh, crap.. She didn't want to be taken by Sesshomaru when she was just beginning to undersand Inuyasha... How, oh how was she going to get rid of her annoying virginity?

_Oh... my... that took too long, didn't it? I'm sorry... But have been having problem with the plot because I have to cover a WHOLE YEAR of their life... and... well, I'm not advancing fast at all!_


	13. Understand Me

I'd like to usethisspace beforethis chapter to force you to visit my beta's website http/ www . geocities . com / loonybindesignsas a 'thank you' for doing an amazing job, THANKS CHRISTINA!

All Hallow's Evening

Chapter 12: Understand Me

It had been two weeks since Miroku's announcement, and still Kagome's mind wandered around her chances.

She shuttered while thinking about her fate, now more than ever she doubted her mental health, it felt like being trapped in a psychotic nightmare. Her fate consisted of choosing between the two brothers. She could give herself to Inuyasha to avoid Sesshomaru or avoid Inuyasha to fall into Sesshomaru's claws.

Talk about choosing the lesser of two evils.

Both possibilities were appalling, but she knew which one she was going to choose, now she only had to hope for Sango's advice to work. Will Inuyasha see what was coming?

-----------------------------

It had been a long day, War Council was taking longer than usual now that fucking Sesshomaru had decided to send the mikos to the front in three months. Strategies had to be made, supplies had to be prepared, transportation had to be arranged. And yet the thing that concerned him the most was that his idiotic brother was going to be in close contact with Kagome, the woman that he, Prince Inuyasha, still failed to tame. She had to be _his_ before Sesshomaru saw her.

Usually, the women he kept gave in before the end of the first month. But he had time, three months were more than enough, yes?

The prince opened the door to his room and immediately noticed he wasn't alone. It surprised him because it was late at night and she usually slept early- to avoid him, he guessed. Maybe she was finally getting desperate?

"Kagome" he purred in a way that made her skin crawl.

"I was wondering something," she said lifting herself from her sitting position on his bed. He approached her but didn't touch her.

"Kikyo---" she started but was stopped by a flash of white and a loud sound. When she saw Inuyasha's bruised fist and the cracked wall she realized that the sound had been made by a tremendous punch. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but it was like trying to cover the sun with a single finger.

The demon couldn't tell what had caused the reaction. Maybe he had been expecting something else to come out of her mouth. Maybe he was just _tired_.

"I won't talk to **you** about her." The hanyou hissed and she took a step back. The miko thought for a moment about leaving the room but quickly regained her confidence. She didn't have a plan B, this had to work. Inuyaha eyed her suspiciously but couldn't pin point what was fishy about her actions.

"You said you loved her and I…" He snorted and started passing around his room, feeling uncomfortable. She congratulated herself, she was getting a reaction. "I want to know why, how did she get you to open your---" The  
Prince hit the wall again, starling her. His fist was even more bruised now but he didn't seem to notice.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled and the miko winced. "It is none of your concern! I was stupid back then and it won't happen again!" _He didn't want to _love_ again?_ His words sank in and Kagome's eyes opened in silent realization.

"What did she do for you to not want to fall in love again?" her question hung in the air as the demon growled and approached her again, his hands frozen at his side, eyes sparkling in the dark room.

"Demons don't fall in love," he lectured "they own."

"You are part human." She whispered with more conviction than what she felt. This… creature... couldn't be part human.

The hanyou snorted again and smiled a predatorial smile.

"What did she do?" Kagome's voice resounded around the room.

"Let's just say…" he murmured, moving as slowly as fog toward her "that I won't trust a miko again." His breath tickled her lips but she didn't acknowledge it.

"So she betrayed you?" He didn't respond, his eyes gave away nothing. "I had the chance to…" She paused, unsure if she should voice her earlier actions. The desire to kill him still fresh in her mind, but her desire to let him live was even stronger "kill you that night and yet I didn't… I am powerless against you. What is there not to trust?"

He barked a laugh. "Tricky little bitch…" he said and grazed one of her cheeks with his cold hand, she allowed the touch. Somehow she knew he didn't mean that as an insult. "Are you giving up?"

"I need you." Kagome whispered and the hand on her cheek paused. "I need you to survive."

"I'll help you survive…" he said to the girl, his lips approaching hers. Kagome's eyes flew to the demon's lips but her mouth closed tightly. "Just close your eyes and surrender…"

"No." she commanded, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him off her. "Not if you don't let me understand you first."

"Understand?" He mocked. "What is there to understand?" He dropped his hand to his side again and took one small step back.

"I want to understand why your behavior changed so much since the day you kidnapped me. At first you seemed almost… human?" Kagome inquired and the prince only smiled broadly.

"Human? I have never been insulted so." He joked. "That day, I seemed human to you?" he retreated some more, giving the girl more room to breath, the mood was totally destroyed.

"Well, you seemed kinda… happy." She explained.

"Happy? Of course, I had a great catch to rub my brother's nose in. What was there not to be happy about?" The hanyou walked to his bed and sat, the miko followed him but didn't sit.

"Then why didn't you seem happy once you did?" Inuyasha stroked his hands against his face in frustration.

"I TOLD you back then, I didn't want---"

"A miko in your room again?" She finished for him. The demon lifted his golden eyes to meet hers and the girl felt chills down her spine. "I am the first miko you have had since Kikyo, right?" He didn't answer, she didn't expect him to.

The hanyou turned his head slightly, as if to look at her from another angle. "Have you made your point yet?" She understood he was dismissing her and turned to leave, but not without asking him again: "What did she do?"

Inuyasha grinned and looked at her dangerously. "She made me kill her."

His confession shocked her so much she didn't remember walking to her room and getting ready for bed. She laid in her bed motionless, listening to the silence within her room and thinking about the hanyou sleeping next door.

Inuyasha had just confessed of killing the woman he had loved, the woman that in return hadn't loved him back. Was that the reason he had killed her? Was she, Kagome, going to suffer the same fate if she used the demon's feeling against him?

She didn't have another plan, there was not another chance. She had to try. If she didn't try to get out of her prison, how was she supposed to make her mother proud? Her mom had to know she had tried.

Her mother's face appeared in her thoughts and the girl winced. What would she think if she knew of her daughter's behavior? Using Inuyasha's feelings for some dead woman to get free… was it even possible? Was it even possible for him to feel something without being… physical? One thing she was sure of, she was going to need to stop being a virgin before facing Sesshomaru. The only problem was that she couldn't give herself to Inuyasha because then HE would be winning and he would probably give her to his brother anyway.

What was she to do?

-----------------------------

The next day at training an unexpected visitor showed up. Miroku wasn't happy and went to a corner to sulk, while the old miko was greeted by the other mikos.

Kaede went to Kagome after all the girls had talked with the old woman a little, the girl wasn't surprised, she had been waiting for the visit.

"I know who Kikyo was now." Kagome said and Kaede smiled. "But I want to know something only **you** can answer."

The old miko nodded. "I suppose you have the right to ask."

Kagome smiled and proceeded. "How was she… as a person?"

The old woman pondered at this for a moment and then replied. "Before we got captured she was a very happy woman, she was going to be married in a couple of months, it was, and she told me, the best time of her life." Kagome could feel oppression in her chest imagining a young happy woman being taken from her life at home. "But once we got here she…changed." The woman paused and the girl was afraid she wasn't going to say more, but Kaede continued. "It was like her spirit had left her body, I think she simply gave up." There was another pause, Kagome could understand the young woman's feelings. Giving up was so much easier. "She was empty."

"Empty? What do you mean empty?" The girl asked.

"Just that, she showed to emotion, no happiness, no sadness, nothing. I still don't understand what in her attracted Prince Inuyasha." Kagome caught her meaning and was surprised.

"You knew he loved her?" She asked in a choked voice.

"I know he felt something for her. I doubt it was love." Kagome stared the old miko with questioning eyes. Even Inuyasha had admitted loving her, how could he be wrong? "I think… maybe… her lack of fear of him, of anything, really, made him feel at ease. Not other woman, apart from his mother, had ever felt anything but fear of him. In contrast, she felt nothing."

Kagome was silent for a long time, absorbing the woman's insight. If what she was saying was true and Inuyasha's feelings were triggered by Kikyo's "acceptance" of him, manipulating him would be easy. But that didn't resolve an important mystery: Why had he killed her?

"Then," the younger miko wondered. "Why did he kill her?"

Kaede only eyed Kagome and kept silent, she didn't know how the girl had gotten that information. "If your goal is to understand Prince Inuyasha you'll have to ask him."

Kagome's shoulders fell in defeat. Why she had thought for a moment the woman had an answer for her was inexplicable. "I'll try." She whispered.

"Show no fear and he may trust you." The older miko said and the girl silently agreed.

-----------------------------

It was November the 30th, and that fact was making Inuyasha squirm. That girl was unbelievable. It had been almost a month now and she had not surrendered. He decided he'd have to take action but he didn't like to beg. He didn't want to force her either.

He could almost hear Sesshomaru's voice taunting him. This was not helping at all when it came to him doing his job.

His eyes passed through the empty seats at the War Council room and he sighed. The meeting was over and he was still sitting at the head of the table, torturing himself with thought of a _woman_.

In addition to his female trouble, this war had him really frustrated. He had been appointed to be his father's right hand in those meeting for a reason, the same reason Sesshomaru had been appointed at the front of battle. Inuyasha was the impulsive one, Sesshomaru the thinker, the King had thought it best if his sons were forced to cultivate the opposite talent.

Now Inuyasha was forced to THINK while his brother had to ACT. The inactivity was killing him, but at the same time he knew that Sesshomaru's plan of sending the miko's to fight so early was a big mistake.

Never mind he didn't want Kagome close to his brother just yet.

"Is there a problem, dear son?" The King entered the room and sat on one of the empty seats across from the prince.

"I want to go to the Front." The young demon said, making his request sound the least selfishly childish as he could manage.

"We have been through this before, Inuyasha." The King sighed.

"Sesshomaru is wasting our only resource to win this war sending those girl to fight. They are NOT ready." The prince explained.

"Your brother knows what he is doing…" The old demon said and got up front his seat to go to the door.

"Many will die." Inuyasha whispered at last, looking at his father's retreating form.

"Oh, please, son, tell me you don't actually care." The full demon said in a disappointed voice without turning to face him.

"Of course I don't." A lie. A short silence followed.

"You are too much like your mother." Inuyasha's father said while he exited the door. "That's why your brother will be King when I die and not you."

-----------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't hide that his father's harsh, but well known, statement had affected him. The King thought of him to be a softy, even after all the things he had done to make his father think the contrary. No matter what he did the older demon always saw past his son's facade, it was really frustrating. Couldn't he understand how hard he was trying to suppress the human emotion running through his head!

His resolve hardened, it was the last night of the month and he'd be damned if that girl didn't sleep with him tonight. He opened the door to his quarter with a loud thump, it was early in the afternoon and he knew the miko was not there. She was training with that stupid monk.

He entered Kagome's room and emptied the contents of the chiffonier next to her bed, it was not much, just three outfits that looked exactly the same, the miko training outfit. He fingered the red fabric while he moved all her stuff to his room, once there he cleared one of his drawers and put the girl's clothes in there. He closed the drawer feeling that at last he had done something right.

He walked calmly to the door that connected their bedrooms, pulled out an old looking key and locked the little door with little ceremony. The hanyou pocketed the key again and sat heavily on his bed.

She'd be surprised when she got back.

-----------------------------

Kagome tried to open the door to her room once again. It didn't even budge. It was locked, it was really locked. Dread began to overpower her and she looked quickly around Inuyasha's room, searching for a clue. Red fabric caught her eye and she hurriedly walked to Inuyasha's chiffonier, it was where he kept his clothes.

The drawer was heavy but she opened it in one yank, her eyes widened. Her clothes were there.

Kagome heard the door open and she turned away from her discovery without bothering to close the drawer.

"Why are my clothes here?" She demanded and the hanyou smiled in self-contempt.

"Because this is your new room." The demon explained. The miko reached him in three quick strides.

"This is below you." She hissed.

Inuyasha laughed at her, she was so funny sometimes. "How could you know what is below me?"

"You can't _force_ me to do anything." Kagome challenged him.

"I can force you to sleep with me." He said calmly. "In the literal sense of the expression." The girl growled in frustration and started to head to the door. "You can't go. I locked it." Sure enough, once she tried to open the door it didn't budge either, just like the door to her room. She was trapped.

"Fine!" she yelled and Inuyasha felt victorious for the first time in a long time. But it only lasted a second.

Kagome grabbed one of the pillows and yanked the blanket off the bed. She walked with as much dignity as she could to a corner in the room and laid on the cold floor, covering herself with the thin blanket.

"Goodnight!" She yelled without even bothering to change into her bedclothes.

The prince watched all her actions without reacting. Slowly he cursed under his breath and grabbed his forehead as if in pain.

That girl would be the end of him.

Inuyasha threw himself on his bed and looked for the blanket, he cursed once again. She had the only blanket. And God as his witness he would NOT get up from his bed to get a new one.

-----------------------------

Kagome was very disoriented. The first things she noticed when she woke up were that she was _really_ sore and she was _really_ cold.

The last thing she noticed where her friend Sango peering down at her with a small smile on her face.

The younger girl groaned and turned around to face her friend, her eyes still sleepy.

"Congratulations." Sango said, her smile wider than before.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome inquired, she was feeling very confused.

"You passed the month. I can surely tell you that you have survived longer with Inuyasha than any other woman in 50 years." Explained the older girl.

The miko was quiet while she sat up and eyed the bed, looking for the demon. He was not there. "I don't know if I should laugh…" said Kagome "or cry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done, I'll begin the next chapter immediately. Of course, I always do that but still end up taking 6 FREAKING MONTHS to finish.

Just review, please -- make my day…

If you want to know if I'm writing the new chapter you can stalk me at my blog: http/ www . livejournal . com / users / irrel / (or just go to my profile, there is a link that'll take you there if you click on webpage) I usually rant there about this fanfiction XD


	14. Author's Note

I know, the dreaded Author's Note, it can never be good.

I am sorry but I have decided to abandon this fic, I just can't force myself to write it anymore.

I want to write other things, other fandoms, other pairings, so… I am leaving it as it is, I doubt I will ever finish it, so don't wait for it.

Again, I am very sorry.

Irrel


End file.
